


BNHA One-shots

by TheDreamyKitsune



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bakugou Katsuki Needs a Hug, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Begging, Bondage, Bottom Bakugou Katsuki, Bottom Kaminari Denki, Bottom Kirishima Eijirou, Bottom Midoriya Izuku, Bottom Shinsou Hitoshi, Cat Miraculous, Consensual Sex, Consent is Sexy, Costume Kink, Creampie, Crossover, Cute Bakugou Katsuki, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Cute Todoroki Shouto, Cutting, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kaminari Denki is a Good Friend, Kinky, Kirishima Eijirou is a Good Friend, Kitsune kwami, Kitsune miraculous, Kwami Shenanigans, Ladybug Miraculous, Lesbian Yaoyorozu Momo, Lesbians, M/M, Maids, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Mild Blood, Multi, My First Smut, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Harm, Shameless Smut, Shy Bakugou Katsuki, Shy Shinsou Hitoshi, Soft Bakugou Katsuki, Spanking, Suicidal Thoughts, Supportive Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Supportive Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), There might be smut if I figure out how to write it, Todoroki Shouto is Bad at Feelings, Todoroki steals his dad's credit card, Top Bakugou Katsuki, Top Kaminari Denki, Top Kirishima Eijirou, Top Midoriya Izuku, Top Shinsou Hitoshi, Top Todoroki Shouto, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wolf Miraculous, almost everyone is gay, no beta we die like men, there are too many tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDreamyKitsune/pseuds/TheDreamyKitsune
Summary: Just a bunch of BNHA oneshots/ some headcanons I've been wanting to write (a few with kwamis bcuz why not).Most of these one-shots are gonna be Bakubottom, but there will be a little bit top Bakugou too. And I decided to add the kwamis in a few of them because I love these crossovers. I was thinking of adding lemony stuff, but I literally suck at that stuff. Soooo yeah...The stuff I won't write is pedophilia, rape (unless there's a happy ending I can put in), incest, gore, vore, scat, toilet, and inflation. Requests are welcome.With that being said, bring on the oneshots!(Requests are back open! I only close them when I feel overwhelmed with the requests.)
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Hagakure Tooru, Ashido Mina/Sero Hanta, Asui Tsuyu/Uraraka Ochako, Bakugou Katsuki/Dabi, Bakugou Katsuki/Kaminari Denki, Bakugou Katsuki/Kaminari Denki/Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou/Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Bakugou Katsuki/Sero Hanta, Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto, Bakugou Katsuki/Yoarashi Inasa, Dabi/Takami Keigo | Hawks, Hagakure Tooru/Ojiro Mashirao, Iida Tenya/Uraraka Ochako, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Kaminari Denki/Kirishima Eijirou, Kaminari Denki/Ojiro Mashirao, Kaminari Denki/Sero Hanta, Kaminari Denki/Sero Hanta/Shinsou Hitoshi, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi, Kendou Itsuka/Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, Kendou Itsuka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Kirishima Eijirou/Midoriya Izuku, Kirishima Eijirou/Todoroki Shouto, Kouda Kouji/Tokoyami Fumikage, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Sero Hanta/Shouji Mezou, Todoroki Shouto/Utsushimi Camie
Comments: 46
Kudos: 190





	1. Todobaku - First Date

Bakugou sighed as he flopped down on his bed. It was to good to be true to him, but Todoroki asked him on a date. Yep, Todoroki Shouto himself, or as Bakugou liked to call him, Icyhot had asked him on a date. And did Bakugou accept the invite? Yes, he did.

Rekka floated over to her owner and stared at him, taking note about how stressed out he looked. "What's wrong Blasty?" The kwami asked. The explosive boy glared at the nickname, but then sighed again. "Fuckin' Icyhot asked me out." He mumbled as he buried his face into his pillow. Rekka's eyes widened. She never thought that that boy would ask her holder out on a date, considering that they acted like enemies.

Then she smiled. "Bakugou, that's great!" She said. Bakugou sat up and his eyes met with Rekka's. "No, it isn't great." He said with his usual scowl. Rekka's head tilted to one side in curiosity. "Why not?" Bakugou sighed. "You know I don't know anything about feelings and shit." He said, a growl evident in his voice.

"Well, maybe you should ask some friends for advice," Rekka suggested. "Like the bakusquad for example, or Deku." Katsuki shrugged as he grabbed his phone and began looking through the internet. The kwami of intelligence sat on her owners shoulder and watched as he went through his messages. Bakugou looked at his kwami, who looked back at him with black and blue eyes. Then he sighed and created a group chat featuring Mina, Kirishima and Deku. Then he sent a quick text

**Hey, can you guys come over here?**

Bakugou put his phone down and waited. Then within less than a minute, there was a knock on his door. Katsuki went to open it, revealing Kirishima, Deku and an excited Ashido. They all came into his room and Mina sat on Bakugou's bed. "So what's up Kat?" She asked excitedly.

Bakugou stayed quiet, his normal scowl still on his face. Midoryia noticed this. "Is something wrong Kaachan?" Then Ashido stared at Bakugou intently, like she was studying him or something. "Lemme guess, you've gotten a date?" SHe asked. Katsuki stared at her as if she were crazy. "How'd you fuckin' know?" He asked. "A girl knows these things." She replied.

Then Mina was ecstatic. "And that's amazing Kat!" She said, hugging the blasty boy. "Get off me raccoon eyes!" Bakugou scoffed as he tried pushing the girl off him. "So, who's the lucky girl bro?" Kirishima asked in curiosity. "It's not a girl shitty hair." Bakugou said. Midoryia raised an eyebrow. "Then who's the lucky guy?" He asked.

Bakugou looked hesitant to answer, but did it anyway. "Icyhot." He mumbled. "Congrats bro!" Kirishima congratulated him enthusiastically. "That's great Kaachan!" Midoryia said happily. Bakugou shook his head in disagreement. His friends looked at him in confusion.

"It's not good because I don't know about feelings and shit." He mumbled under his breath with a scowl. Suddenly, Mina squealed in excitement. Katsuki gave her a _What the hell is wrong with you?_ look. "I can teach you about love Bakubabe!" She said in her bubbly voice. Katsuki gave the ecstatic girl a death look at the nickname Bakubabe. "First, we'll need to pick out what you'll be wearing," Mina started. "When's the date?"

"Tonight," Bakugou answered nonchalantly. "Sometime at 7:30." Then Ashido turned to Midoryia and Kirishima. "Okay, you two can go back to doing whatever you were doing. I'll take care of this." Kirishima and Deku got up, wishing Katsuki good luck and then leaving. After they left, Mina looked through Bakugou's closet in search of something nice to wear.

"Jeez Bakubabe, you don't have anything nice in here, huh?" Ashido asked as she continued to look through the closet. The explosive boy scoffed. "There was never any need to have any," he replied. "Besides, I hate shit like that."

"Well Kat, get your shoes on," Mina instructed. "We're gonna have to go shopping. Bakugou groaned, but he didn't move. "C'mon Bakugou, it'll be fun." Mina reassured him, pulling him up. Bakugou growled, mumbling something under his breath as he put his shoes on.

* * *

"You done in there Bakubabe?" Mina asked. She was waiting for Katsuki to get dressed in the clothes him and Ashido bought at the store. "Stop fuckin' calling me that," Bakugou said in his usual aggressive voice. "And quit rushing me!" Finally Bakugou reluctantly opened the door. His outfit consisted of a crop top hoodie with a crop top tank top under it and ripped skinny jeans along with gold colored sneakers.

Ashido gave Katsuki a thumbs up. "You look perfect!" She said. "Now, let's talk about everything with the date. Mina sat the ash blonde down and began to talk about how the date would go if everything was done correctly, what he'd say and everything else about that including love and feelings.

After a few hours, it was almost 7:30 when Katsuki and Mina arrived at the place. Todoroki had texted the blonde that it was at a restaurant. He'd also asked Bakugou if he wanted to walk with Todoroki there, but Katsuki being the stubborn and aggressive boy he was, said no.

"Man, this place looks nice," Mina commented, staring at the restaurant, which actually wasn't too far away from the UA dorms. "Now, just go in there and remember what I told you, and you'll do perfectly fine!" Bakugou scoffed. "Of course I'll do perfectly fine." Then he walked into the restaurant, gathering up courage.

Meanwhile, Todoroki, who was waiting for for his date, was pretty nervous. He'd never been on a date before, and he was already beginning to forget the pep talk Midoryia gave him. Shouto's kwami Plagg noticed his owner's tension and sighed. "Calm down kid, you've got this in the bag." He said, sounding reassuring. The dual quirk user gave the cat kwami a weak smile and looked back up, waiting for Bakugou.

Then he saw a familiar ash blonde approach his table. Katsuki sat down on the other side of the table and they were awkwardly quiet. Bakugou took note on how much Todoroki was staring at him, and then would look away as if he weren't. "What's wrong Icyhot?" He asked the boy. "Cat got your tongue?"

Todoroki shook his head. "It's just, you look quite...attractive tonight." Bakugou could feel a faint blush creeping up on his cheeks. He wasn't sure what to say, so he didn't say anything, and Shouto just took that as Katsuki's way of saying thank you without really saying it. Then a waitress came over to their table with a clipboard, two waters and a wide smile.

"Hello, are you ready to order yet?" She asked kindly, turning to Bakugou, who clearly wasn't prepared. Thankfully, he managed to not stutter to much. "U-um, I'll have whatever he's having." He replied, referring to Todoroki. "Two plates of sushi, with serving of cold soba and one bowl of spicy Katsudon, please." He said calmly. The waitress nodded after she finished writing it on her clipboard.

"Your meals will be ready in fifteen minutes." She said, then walked away. Todoroki stared at Katsuki, who was playing on his phone to get his mind off things. Shouto wanted to at least try to be a good date, so he tried to strike up a conversation, which surprisingly worked. The dual quirk user was surprised that Bakugou was actually chatting with him and opening up to him.

Fifteen minutes later exactly, their food came. The boys seemed to be doing well for their first date, keeping up conversation with each other. Bakugou even managed to slip pieces of sushi into his pocket to keep his kwami occupied and still talk with Todoroki at the same time.

When they were finished with dinner, the waitress came up with the bill, which came up to quite a sum of money. Before Bakugou could say anything, Shouto put a credit card on the table. "Who's credit card is that?" Katsuki asked. "My dad's." Todoroki answered nonchalantly. The explosive blonde smirked. "Never knew you could be badass, Icyhot." Bakugou said in interest.

When the two left the restaurant, Bakugou was ready to turn back and go back to the dorms, but then Todoroki tapped him on his shoulder. "I think this is part of the date were the couple kisses." he said, leaning over to Katsuki's face. The blonde blushed and scoffed, but before he could open his mouth to reply, Shouto pressed his lips onto Katsuki's. Bakugou blushed madly, but melted into the kiss anyway. Plagg and Rekka looked up at their owners from their hiding places and smirked before going back in.

"I had a great time Bakugou," Todoroki started. "I hope we can do this again sometime." Then he left. Bakugou was left standing there with a blush still evident on his face, feeling flustered. Then he realized he had to get back to the dorms, so he followed along with Todoroki.

When they reached the dorms, the first thing Bakugou wanted to do was go to sleep. Mina came up to him, begging for him to tell her what happened, but he dismissed her and told her he'd tell her the next day. As soon as Katsuki got ready for bed, he locked his door, shut of the lights, and flopped into his bed, staring at the ceiling.

Rekka floated over to her owner. "For you're first date, that actually went pretty well!" She commented. Bakugou groaned and rolled over, but that didn't stop his kwami from talking. "Maybe you can go on another one," she continued. "I wouldn't be surprised if you wanted to." Katsuki sat up to face his kwami, sparks dancing in his hands. "Trust me, I'm not that tired to where I don't have the energy to blow your fuckin' brains out." He threatened.

Rekka put up her paws and laughed. "I'm just joking, Blasty." She giggled and nestled herself into Katsuki's blonde hair, ready for a nice sleep. Bakugou sighed as he laid back down, ready to just sleep everything (like the embarrassment from that kiss) off.


	2. Kiribaku - Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People see Bakugou as an aggressive, competitive, rude, and just really angry person, but they don't know how he truly feels. Katsuki is actually depressed. Ever since the LOV kidnapping and the regret piling up on him for telling Izuku to take a swan dive off the roof, he just isn't the same. It doesn't help that he doesn't have the best life at his home. When a certain redhead goes to check on the ash blonde, he finds out stuff he never knew would've been true.
> 
> TW: Suicidal thoughts, cutting, blood (kinda mild???)

Bakugou slowly opened his tired eyes and mentally sighed. It was another shitty day, so he might as well just get up and get it over with. He slowly got up from the soft and warm comfort of his bed, wincing at the sudden pain of his wrists. When he finished getting up, he heard something fall onto the floor with a small clank, making the tired ash blonde only slightly flinch. Katsuki looked down and saw it was his miraculous necklace. When he picked it up and stared at it, the memories from the previous few days flooded into his mind.

**Flashback**

Bakugou growled at Monoma, his fists clenched tightly and his crimson eyes sharply glaring. Monoma, being the cocky little bastard he is, decided to go mess with the 1-A class students like his usually did, which would always end with Kendo smacking him in the back of his head and apologizing for the blonde's behavior. However, Monoma was going a bit too far this time.

The copy quirk user laughed at Bakugou's expression from the last insult he blatantly threw at him. "Y'know Bakugou, you aren't really that scary," he inquired. "Even if you did tell one of your fellow classmates to go jump off a roof in middle school or tried to fight of the LOV, even though you didn't even succeed, you aren't as scary as you try to be.

The BakuSquad, who was with Katsuki the whole time, gasped. That was an incident Bakugou hated to be reminded of. The explsoive blonde's left eye began to twitch, and his fists were now unclenched and large sparks crackled and popped in his palms. "Monoma, you took it way too far," Kirishima said, a growl evident in his voice, "Bakubro-"

Before he redhead could say what he was going to say, a large series of events happened quickly. Katsuki immediately shoved the cocky blonde into a wall, glaring at him even darker than before. Explosions set of in his palms and he looked ready to kill the boy in front of him. If there way one thing Bakugou's friends and class knew not to do, it was to remind him about that incident, amongst many others because he'd get extremely angry, and Monoma just broke that rule.

"I fuckin' dare you to say that shit again." Bakugou growled, his voice filled with evident rage, sending a chill down the BakuSquad's spines. Monoma laughed and pushed Katsuki away from him, watching the explosive ash blonde fume even more than he did before. 

Before Monoma could open his mouth and make another retort, Kendo went up behind him and smacked him in the back of his head, knocking the blonde out successfully. She sighed and picked his unconscious body up by the back of his shirt. "Sorry about him." She said sheepishly. Mina stepped in and gave the ginger haired girl a smile. "It's okay." She said. Kendo gave the BakuSquad an apologetic smile before walking away, dragging Monoma behind her.

When they left, Sero sighed in relief and slung his arms around Bakugou and Kaminari's shoulders. "Now that's that over with, ready to go hang out?" He asked his friends. Denki nodded. "Yeah, lets go!" Then Bakugou pushed Sero's arm off his shoulder and turned around, ready to walk off. Before he could walk away, Kirishima put an arm on his shoulder. "Where are ya going, Bakubro?" He asked, a little of concern in his tone.

"I'm fine shitty hair." Katsuki grunted. "You sure, Blasty?" Ashido asked. The ash blonde nodded and walked away, leaving his friends in confusion. They thought that he maybe needed some time to cool off after the previous events, so they all figured that he was fine.

Unfortunately, they were highly mistaken.

When Bakugou went into the dorms, he was quick and ignored people talking to him. He only let out a small grunt when Midoryia asked him if he was okay. When Katsuki reached his room, he went in and wasted no time in locking the door. Then he slowly walked over to his bed and sat down, looking down at the floor. He was no longer in his usual state of mind, which was aggressive. Now he was in a different state of mind. Bakugou was in his sad side, and this was a side of him that he never shown anyone, not even Kirishima, because he thought people would see him as a weak person if he did.

Rekka, who sensed her owners sadness, flew out of Katsuki's hoodie pocket and sat on his shoulder, warming her body up nuzzling her head into his cheek in an attempt to make him feel better. The kwami knew about this side of Bakugou, and she always told him to ask for help about his situation, but the explosive boy was stubborn and refused.

Bakugou began to think about what Monoma said. He replayed every insult, including when Monoma brought up Katsuki being the reason All Might wasn't the Number One hero anymore, and what he said to a certain greenette back in middle school. He didn't deserve to hurt Deku like that. Good people shouldn't be hurt like that. Then Bakugou began to think.

**Maybe he deserved to feel pain.**

Then Katsuki got up and walked towards his desk. The kitsune kwami floated over to him, wondering what he was doing. Then Bakugou opened up his desk drawer and dug his hands through it, searching for something. Rekka's eyes widened when she saw what it was the Katsuki had found. It was a razor blade, slightly stained with old blood

Then she flew in front of her owner, eyes wide and full of worry. "Bakugou, don't," she said, looking upset. "You promised you wouldn't do this again!" A small sigh escaped the ash blonde's lips. His kwami was right. The last time she caught Katsuki doing this, he promised her he wouldn't do this again. Bakugou wanted to keep the promise, he really did, but he couldn't help it. After Monoma reminded of past mistakes, it just triggered something in the usually explosive boy's mind.

Katsuki slowly put the blade to his wrists. Rekka was in tears now, desperately trying to pull the blade out of the ash blonde's hand, Bakugou let out a soft sigh as his hands reached up to his neck. His kwami's eyes widened and tears fell from her eyes. She knew exactly where this was going. 

"Bakugou, please don't," she said, her voice cracking. "I'm trying to keep you safe so please-" Rekka's voice was cut off and she disappeared as soon Katsuki took his miraculous off. Then he subconsciously tossed it over to his bed and focused himself back on the blade, which was touching his skin, ready to plunge through it.

Bakugou's glossy eyes stared down at the knife before he plunged it through his wrist and dragged it into a horizontal line, watching blood form quickly in the cut and seep out. Tears fell from the poor ash blonde's eyes as he made continuous cuts in his skin. Some were deeper than others, meaning he'd have to pay close attention to covering them up.

Finally, Katsuki finished littering his skin with injuries and stared at the damage he'd done, not really caring about the blood or pain. He told himself everyday he deserved this. Bakugou opened up his drawer and dropped the razor in his drawer and went to go bandage up his cuts. Thankfully, nobody noticed him, so nothing was said to him. Since then, Bakugou's mental state had gotten worse. He didn't get help from anyone, nor make hints of how he felt. 

**Flashback Over**

The day was finally over, meaning Bakugou could finally go back to his room and put up his calmer, but sad, facade. The day had been normal, except for the part that class 1-A had to spar with class 1-B for training purposes. Katsuki clearly couldn't get a break from a certain 1-B student, because he was paired up with Monoma to spar. Throughout their sparring, the cocky little shit insulted him and gave him continuous reminders of previous retorts that Monoma knew made the ash blonde angry.

Bakugou used up all that anger to beat the blue eyed blonde and win the match. Some of the 1-A students, like Midoryia and Kirishima, noticed Bakugou's fighting style change from slightly less alert and angered to quickly raged. They didn't know what to think of it, so they thought Bakugou maybe had spaced out. Even Aizawa noticed it, but didn't think anything of it, just like his shark toothed and greenette student.

When Bakugou was finished sparring, halfway through the next match between Mina and Kendo, he began to feel uneasy, so he asked Aizawa-sensei if he could go to the restroom. Thankfully the always tired teacher didn't mind and let Bakugou go.

When Katsuki arrived at the bathroom, he went into the biggest stall and locked it. Then he pulled out his razor blade and sighed. He wanted to get the pain off his chest, and he wanted to do it _now_. Bakugou plunged the razor into his skin, not caring about the pain. His eyes were glossy and a tear slipped out his right eye, but Katsuki could care less as he wiped it away. He hated being like this, but he couldn't help it.

When he was done, he tended to his self harm injuries and bandaged them. Then he stepped out the bathroom and washed his face. When Bakugou came back into the gym, he had his usual scowl on, so everyone assumed he was fine, despite the time he took in the bathroom, which was longer than he usually was.

Then when school was over and everyone was heading to their respective dormitories, Monoma decided to go piss off Bakugou for the second time that day. Over course they got into a heated fight and it stayed that way until Kendo knocked Monoma out and dragged him away. Throughout the rest of the day, Katsuki stayed isolated in his room. He planned on staying there all day.

Kirishima noticed this, along with a little bit of change in Katsuki's attitude, and was beginning to get concerned for his friend. "Hey, don't you all think Bakubro's acting a bit strange?" Kirishima asked the BakuSquad. "Well, he has been acting slightly quieter," Sero replied. "So I guess that might be strange."

"Maybe he's finally calming down a bit." Kaminari commented. "Yeah, that could be it!" Mina added in agreement. Eijirou shrugged, but couldn't help but think the ash blonde wasn't himself. Maybe he was hiding something.

"I'm gonna go check up on him," the redhead said, getting up. "I'll be back." The BakuSquad nodded and went back to talking amongst themselves. As Kirishima walked down the hall, his kwami popped out of his pocket. "I honestly think that explosive boy is okay." Luune said. Kirishima looked down at his kwami and sighed. "Haven't you noticed how he's been a little less aggressive lately?" Eijirou asked the wolf kwami, putting some emphasis on the word little. Luune shrugged, and the shark toothed boy sighed.

"Plus, he hasn't been hanging out with the BakuSquad lately, so I'm just gonna see if he's okay," Kirishima stated. "Plus, that's a manly thing to do!" Luune admired how brave his owner was to enter the explosive boy's room, but he didn't say it and simply hid back into his pocket.

Eijirou also wanted to check on him because he cared for Bakugou, He actually cared for him more than a friend should. Kirishima actually had a crush on the ash blonde for a while, but the redhead was to nervous to confess. Plus, he was worried about how Katsuki would react.

As for Bakugou, he was sitting in his room. The room was dark, aside from the sun coming out the curtains, but he didn't really care. He was wearing his skull hoodie, being peaceful in his calm atmosphere. Then a sudden knock on his door broke the calm environment. "Hey Bakubro?" A familiar voice called out from the outside. "You in there?" Katsuki sighed as he put on his aggressive facade and opened the door with a scowl on his face.

"What do you want shitty hair?" The ash blonde boy asked the redhead at his door. "Um, can I come in?" Eijirou asked. "Why?" Bakugou asked. He really wanted to be alone again. "Well, I just wanna talk," Kirishima replied. "So can I come in?"

Katsuki gave his friend a skeptical look before letting him in. Eijirou was grateful that the explosive blonde let him in. It seemed like he was opening up to the redhead. "Hey, you wanna talk or not?" Bakugou asked, impatience lacing his voice as he crossed his arms. Kirishima was pulled away from his thoughts and saw Bakugou sitting on his bed, waiting. The shark toothed boy nodded and sat down next to his friend.

"Bakugou...are you okay?" Kirishima finally managed to say to his ash blonde friend. Katsuki gave him a confused look, but on the inside, he was kinda scared that Eijirou found out about his true feelings. Bakugou decided to play it cool. "Of course I am, why?" Katsuki replied.

"Well," the redhead hesitated to answer this. He was a little afraid of Bakugou's reaction, but he needed answers. "You haven't been hanging with me or the rest of the BakuSquad lately, and you haven't really talked to anyone. You hardly even insult Midoryia as much as you used to, which is strange, coming from you," Kirishima explained, slightly noticing how Katsuki tensed up.

"M' fine, shitty hair." the explosion quirk user said, seeming to get a bit agitated. "Bakubro, you hardly ever leave your room, your mood has changed a bit drastically, and the only time you do leave your room is to use the bathroom," Kirishima stated. "Plus, you don't eat as much." Bakugou sent his concerned friend a glare.

"I'm fuckin' fine shitty hair!" He said, raising his voice. Eijirou then grabbed his left wrist and looked into his crimson eyes. "No Bakugou, you aren't okay, so just tell me what's wrong!" The redhead said, concern and sadness in his tone. Then he noticed Katsuki wincing in pain. Then Kirishima looked down and saw he was still clutching Bakugou's wrist. Then something inside him snapped. "Bakubro, don't tell me you..." Then Eijirou began to start pulling up his friend's hoodie sleeves.

Katsuki's eyes widened and he tried pulling away. "Shitty hair, stop it!" He growled. Kirishima was forced to use his quirk and keep the grip on him. Then he pulled Bakugou's sleeve up and what he saw broke his heart.

Cuts littered Katsuki's wrist. Some were bandaged and blood was leaking through the coverings, others were thin and healing, while some looked to be just created. "Bakugou..." Eijirou said sadly. Bakugou finally pulled out of the redhead's grip and looked away. Then soft sniffles could be heard, followed by quiet sobs. Kirishima tried to take a good look at the ash blonde's face. Tears were running down Katsuki's face.

"Bakugou..." Eijirou whispered again as he looked at Bakugou's other cut up wrist. "How long have you been doing this?" No answer from the usually explosive boy, just soft sobs. The redhead didn't want to force answers out of his obviously trouble friend, but he still wanted to help him.

Bakugou, look at me." Kirishima said quietly. Unfortunately, Katsuki refused. He didn't want his best friend seeing him all weak and teary. "Please Bakugou, look at me. I wanna help you." Eijirou said again, gently pulling Katsuki over to his lap. The ash blonde haired boy didn't resist. Kirishima turned Bakugou over to face him. "Bakugou, please. How long have you been doing this?" 

Then Katsuki sobbed harder. He buried his head into Eijirou's chest and bawled, letting it all out. He told Kirishima everything. About his depression, his regrets, everything that made him the way he is now.

Kirishima listened to every word, gently rubbing the blonde's back to soothe him. "You should lay down, Bakugou," Eijirou said after the ash blonde's sad rant. "You need to get some rest, and we can figure this all out when you wake up, okay?" Katsuki nodded, but he didn't wanna leave Kirishima. The redhead looked at the blonde clutching him tightly and decided to stay with him so he'd hopefully feel better and safer.

Kirishima went to go lay the sad ash blonde down, but then noticed something. It was a necklace, but it wasn't just any necklace, it was the same necklace that Kyuubi always wore whenever their was akuma fights. Eijirou's eyes widened. He picked up the necklace and showed it to Bakugou.

"So, you're Kyuubi?" The redhead asked. Bakugou's eyes widened. He wasn't supposed to know his secret identity! But it was too late now. Katsuki watched and stayed still as his best friend and crush put the necklace around his neck. There was a flash of white light, then a certain kitsune kwami flew out the necklace. Her eyes were red and teary. When she saw Bakugou, her eyes widened and she flew straight over to him. "Bakugou!" She said, hugging him, tears still running down her face.

"Well, I guess it's fair that you find out my truth, huh?" Kirishima asked sheepishly. Bakugou and his kwami turned around. The kwami gasped, but Bakugou whispered to he that everything was fine. "Luune, come on out." Eijirou said. Then a grey wolf kwami flew out of his pocket. Luune looked at Katsuki and then back and Kirishima, but his owner convinced him it was okay.

"C'mon, you need some rest." Kirishima said, gently helping Bakugou lay down. Then the redhead laid down next to him, putting his arms around Bakugou's waist. That was the first time in forever that Bakugou felt safe. The first time he felt wanted.

Bakugou and Kirishima stayed their for the whole rest of the day. And then at night, Rekka woke up and went to go burn some of Monoma's things as a revenge for what he did to her owner and best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The summary is absolute shit, isn't it? The chapter is too, and I feel like it's rushed, and I'm sorry! I listened to (and still am) kinda sad vibey music/chill stuff as I wrote this, so it was easy to put the angsty vibes in. So glad I'm finally done! The next chapter might be Tododeku, and then a Todobakukirideku (with our bottom bakubabe) for a Halloween thing, since Halloweens in a few days. Anyways, more updates soon!


	3. Tododeku - Baby greenette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Todoroki and Midoryia take a walk, a strange person bumps into Deku and accidentally uses her quirk on them. It turns out the quirk turns the person into an infant for about a week, so now class 1-A had to deal with a baby Midoryia. But they don't seem to mind, and neither does Todoroki.

Midoryia and Todoroki were taking a nice walk, arms locked together. The greenette was talking about the last villain attack they had, and Shouto, being the good boyfriend he is, listened to everything Deku said.

While they walked, the couple didn't notice a strange person wearing a dark hoodie coming towards them, seeming to be in a rush. The hooded person didn't seem to notice Izuku and Shouto either, because then that person and Midoryia bumped into each other. The mystery person fell to the ground, and Deku gasped. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," the greenette asked the person, quickly helping them up. "Are you okay?" Concern laced the boy's tone.

The hooded figure nodded, then apologized and left. Todoroki thought it was strange how the person left so quickly, but then he figured it was because of shyness. as the dual quirk user and his boyfriend continued their walk, Izuku was starting to slow down. Shouto looked over to his boyfriend with concern. "Midoryia, are you alright?" He asked, putting a hand on his back.

Deku smiled and Todoroki and nodded. Then they continued their walk, but Deku was slowing down even more. Now Todoroki was even more concerned. He gently took the One for All quirk user's hands and looked at him. "Izuku, are you sure you're okay?" Shouto asked, knowing something was wrong. "I'm fine Todoroki, I'm sure of it!" Deku replied.

Then as soon as the greenette finished that sentence, he fell to the ground. Todoroki's eyes widened as he immediately went to help him up. Then Midoryia began to shrink, his body getting buried under his clothes. Tikki flew out of her owners clothes and looked worried. Plagg flew from his owners pocket, not to sure of what to do.

When the shrinkage stopped happening, soft snores could be heard. Todoroki was confused and glanced at the two kwamis floating beside him, then going to search in the clothes. What Shouto found utterly surprised him. Sure, Deku was still there, but there was a problem. He had shrunk, but to infant size, and sleeping quite peacefully. 

Todoroki sighed as he picked up his now infant boyfriend up in the pile of clothes. _'It was probably that person's quirk,'_ the dual quirk boy thought. _'Better go get him to Recovery Girl.'_ Then he told Tikki and Plagg to hide in his pockets and started walking back to the dormitory. As he did, he looked down at the tiny sleeping greenette nestled carefully in his arms. Todoroki couldn't help but crack a smile.

When he got back to the dorms, most of his classmates were in the common room. Bakugou, Jirou, Kaminari, Sero and Mina were arguing over a game of Super Smash Bros while Kirishima and some of the others laughed at them and Iida was reprimanding them all and telling them to stop yelling and control themselves.

Uraraka noticed Todoroki had came in and smiled. "Hi Todoroki!" She chirped. Shouto turned and nodded at her, which was his way of saying hello sometimes. Ashido stopped arguing with her friends and greeted Todoroki as well, then got a look of interest when she saw the bundle of clothes in the dual quirked classmate's arms. "Hey, what's that you got there?" She asked, walking over to Todoroki.

This got the attention of some other students, who began to crowd the fire and ice boy. Shouto sighed. He hated large crowds like this, but perhaps his classmates could help him out with his baby situation. Besides, he wouldn't be able to do everything alone. Todoroki then uncovered some of the clothes so his classmates could see. When they saw what their fellow double quirked friend was hiding, they all gasped and squealed (the squealing coming from the girls).

"Oh my gosh!" Hagakure said. "Midoryia's so cute!" Ashido exclaimed. Then the girls bombarded him with constant questions of "Can I hold him?". "I need to take him to Recovery Girl first." Todoroki told the group around him. "He's right," Momo spoke up. "We should see if Midoryia will be okay,"

So Shouto went to Recovery Girl's office, along with a few others, namely Uraraka and Mina. As they walked, Mina and Uraraka cooed at the sleeping baby Deku, and the dual quirk user couldn't help but feel a tiny pang of jealousy, but he didn't show it. When they all arrived at Recovery Girl's office, she smiled at the three 1-A students. "Hello dearies," she said cheerfully. "What can I do for you?"

Todoroki walked up to her and revealed Izuku still sleeping in his pile of clothes, then handing the bundle to her. "Midoryia was hit by a quirk earlier, and now he's an infant." He replied. Recovery Girl smiled at the little greenette baby and cradled him gently in her arms. "He's been hit by an infant quirk," she said. "The quirk causes the person who's been hit by it to become a baby version of themselves. This usually lasts about a week or less, so it should wear off and Midoryia will be back to normal in at least the next seven days."

Ashido cheered. "This means we get to pamper baby Deku for a whole week!" She said, excitement and enthusiasm evident in her voice. Then her and Uraraka began to talk about the baby stuff they'd need and everything. As they chatted, Recovery Girl gave the sleeping Izuku back to the dual quirk boy and went to a cabinet. Then she pulled out one baby bottle and a few diapers. "Now I know this isn't much, but it will help you take care of Midoryia." She said, giving the bottle to Uraraka and the diapers to Mina.

Thank you, Recovery Girl." Todoroki said, bowing. "You're welcome dearies, now run along and go take care of the baby." She said with a smile. The three students nodded and left the healer's office. When they arrived back at the dorms, there was less people in the common room now. Shouto took notice of blankets, plushies, and other various toys and baby items, which where obviously for Deku.

Momo, who just created a small teddy bear, saw Todoroki with the bundle of clothes and a certain greenette in them and walked over to him. "I made a bunch of stuff for him," she said. "You're welcome." Shouto bowed to show his thanks.

Then suddenly, a small noise was made from the clothes bundle and Midoryia slowly opened his eyes. All the girls and a few of the guys, like Bakugou, Kaminari, Kirishima and Aoyama, went to go see him. Once the small infant opened his eyes and looked around, his lips curled up into a smile and he waved his tiny arms around.

"Aww, that's so cute!" Hagakure said. "Can I hold him?" Mina asked in excitement. Todoroki nodded and lent the baby to her. Ashido gradually took Izuku and cooed at him, the other girls crowding around to see him. "What the hell happened to the nerd?" Bakugou asked, staring down at the greenette. "He got hit by a baby, now he'll be this way for a whole week!" Uraraka said excitedly.

"Let me hold him!" Hagakure said, reaching out to take little Midoryia. "No wait, I wanna!" Uraraka told her. Then most of the classmates began to argue over who'd hold him or play with him first, except for people like Bakugou, who simply scoffed and watched everyone.

Dinnertime was kind of a hassle. No matter how hard the girls tried, baby Izuku refused to eat his baby food. Even Bakugou tried (out of force), and the greenette baby ate it, but then spit it out and the puke almost landed on Katsuki, which got him angry. His boyfriend Kirishima then led him away after that.

"C'mon Midoryia sweetie," Hagakure pleaded, putting the spoon of mushed up spinach and banana food up to the baby's lips. Deku shook his head and pushed the spoon away. Jirou sighed. "Let's face it, he'll never eat this stuff." Then Todoroki decided to step in. "I might be able to help." He suggested. Hagakure shrugged and handed him the spoon. Then Shouto turned to Midoryia and gave him a patient look as he slowly brought the spoon up to his lips.

"Please eat, Midoryia," he said calmly, then tried encouraging him more. "If you eat it, you can go play with your toys." Deku stared at the spoon with reluctance, but opened his mouth and allowed the spinach and banana baby food to be spooned into his mouth. He didn't spit it out either. Everyone was shocked at how Todoroki's try worked.

"Dude, how'd you do that?" Kaminari asked in confusion. "Even if he got turned into a baby, maybe he has some of his memories before getting hit by the quirk," Iida stepped in and explained. "And since Todoroki is Midoryia's boyfriend, he probably would've only felt satisfied if Todoroki fed him himself." 

Shouto couldn't help but crack a small at this, but it left as quick as it came and he continued to feed Izuku. When he was finished eating, Todoroki cleaned him up and burped him. Then he picked him up out of his high chair and turned away to leave the room. "Hey, were ya going?" Ashido asked. ""Can I hold Deku again?" Hagakure asked. Before the dual quirk boy could open his mouth to reply, Yao-momo beat him to it. "He probably wants to spend some alone time with Midoryia," she said. "He is his boyfriend, after all.

Shouto nodded in agreement, and everyone respected his wishes. Todoroki then went to his room with Izuku in his arms, then closed the door. He looked around his room, noticing the changes. There was a crib on the other side of the room from Todoroki's bed, a few toys, a basket full of baby clothes, some baby books on his shelf, and much more that babies required.

Todoroki gently set baby Midoryia onto the big and soft sky blue blanket and gave him a rattle, a teddy bear, and a ring stacker. Tikki and Plagg finally flew out of Shouto's pockets. Tikki cooed at her baby owner and flew over to him, closely watching him play with his new toys. Shouto sat on his bed and watched, and Plagg went to watch with him.

"So, a whole week huh?" Plagg asked. "A week or less." Todoroki corrected the black cat kwami, watching Deku play with the ring stacker in interest. "You don't seem to be worried about that." The kwami points out. "What makes you say that?" The dual quirk boy asked the mini god, "You seem pretty happy to be able to pamper your boyfriend like this." Plagg replied. Shouto was quiet. The cat kwami was right, and Todoroki had to admit he'd be a bit disappointed when Midoryia was back to normal, so he accepted the time Deku had as a baby. Plagg let out a chuckle when his owner didn't answer and watched the young greenette play with toys with Shouto. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's probably gonna be a part two of this, because I think it needs another one. I'm so sorry if this seems rushed or anything! The next oneshot will possibly be TodoBakuKiriDeku in a Halloween theme, or I might write some BakuDeku., but I've been in the Halloween mood, so it'll probs be Halloween. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thanks for reading and leaving kudos!


	4. TodoBakuKiriDeku - Trick or Treating with an Angry Pomeranian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugou hasn't gone trick or treating in years. Not only because he grew out of it, but also because his mother wouldn't let him go very often. When Katsuki's boyfriends hear about this, their determined to give Bakugou the best Halloween, whether he liked it or not.

Midoryia sighed in relief as he looked at the costume he finished for Todoroki. With the help of Momo, Deku created Halloween costumes for his boyfriends, and he just finished adding the finishing touches to Todoroki's vampire costume. The greenette was going as a ghost, Shouto was going as a vampire, and Kirishima was gonna be a dragon. Now there was just one more costume to get, but there was a problem regarding that.

Izuku really wanted to make a Halloween costume for Kacchan since they hadn't went trick or treating in years, so Midoryia missed seeing Bakugou wearing a cute costume. But for some reason, Bakugou was being really stubborn and refusing to the idea. Todoroki said it was just regular Bakugou behavior, but did that stop Deku from getting his ash blonde a costume for the scary holiday? Nope, not at all.

Tikki flew over to her owner. She was dressed in a witch's hats that Midoryia got for her. The greenette even wanted the kwamis in on the Halloween spirit. Even though Todoroki's kwami and Kirishima's kwami were stubborn and it cost Midoryia a little something (just salami and camembert), he was still willing to do it.

"So, have you thought of a costume for Bakugou yet?" The ladybug kwami asked. "Yeah," he replied. "I want him to go as a wolf, but judging by Kacchan's stubborn attitude, it'll be harder than I thought." Tikki patted her owner's shoulder. "I'm sure you'll succeed, Midoryia!" She said cheerfully. Izuku smiled and thanked her.

"Now you should take a break," Tikki told her greenette owner. "You've been working hard, so you deserve the relaxation." Deku nodded in agreement and opened his door and went down the elevator to go to the kitchen for a snack. When he arrived at the kitchen, he saw his boyfriend Todoroki eating some cold soba. The dual quirk user's kwami Plagg sat on his shoulder, eating a piece of camembert.

Midoryia smiled and walked over to Todoroki, giving him a nice peck on the cheek. Shouto turned over to the greenette and smiled. "Hello Midoryia." He greeted. Izuku went over to the cabinet and took out the cookie jar and set it on the counter. Then he took a plate and stacked it with a few cookies to share with Todoroki and Tikki. 

Deku offered Tikki a cookie, and the mini god took it gratefully. The greenette walked over to the table and sat down with Todoroki. " Aren't you excited for Halloween Todoroki-kun?" Midoryia asked, trying to strike up conversation. Shouto nodded. "It'll be most enjoyable, considering my old man won't be around to ruin the fun." Then he began to tell his green haired boyfriend stories about how him and his siblings would sneak out for trick or treating. Even if they got caught, it was still fun.

As they had their chat about the upcoming holiday, they heard someone rush into the kitchen. "Deku, Todoroki!" A certain redhead shouted. Shouto and Izuku looked and saw Kirishima running towards them, his kwami Luune following.

"Guys, I have crazy news!" He said while panting. "What is it Kirishima-kun?" The redhead boy kept panting to catch his breath, then he was breathing normally. "It's Bakubro!" He said. Todoroki raised an eyebrow up at this. "What about him?" He asked. "Bakubro hasn't trick-or-treated before, and that's serious!" Eijirou replied loudly. Luune sighed. "I'm pretty sure he said he hasn't trick or treated in years." He corrected his owner. Still, Kirishima was sure with his guess.

Midoryia laughed at his shark toothed boyfriend's misunderstanding. "Eijirou, Kacchan has went trick-or-treating before," he said with a giggle. "He just hasn't done it in a while." Luune crossed his arms. "I told you!" He said. "Oh," Kirishima said sheepishly. "I guess I did mishear him." Then Todoroki brought the Halloween costume conversation up. "So Izuku, have you thought of a costume for our Kacchan?" 

Deku shook his head. "Nope," he replied. "Plus, I think he'll possibly destroy it." Then he sighed. Kirishima put an arm around his greenette boyfriend's shoulder. "I'm sure you'll figure something out!" He said sympathetically. Todoroki nodded in agreement. "You always do." Deku blushed at his boyfriend's compliments.

"Now, how about we go and convince Katsuki to let us give the best Halloween ever?" Eijirou asked Izuku. "Are you sure it'll work?" Shouto and Midoryia asked. The redhead nodded confidently. "C'mon!" he said, pulling Midoryia up from his seat. Then Shouto got up and the three boys got on the elevator to go see their angry pomeranian boyfriend.

When they reached Bakugou's room, Izuku was the first to knock. "Who is it and what the hell do you want?" Katsuki asked in his usual annoyed tone. "Can we come in?" Shouto asked. "Why?" Bakugou asked. "If it's about Halloween, then just forget it." Kirishima sighed at his ash blonde boyfriend's stubborn act. Then a certain kitsune kwami phased through the door and smiled. "You can open it, its not locked." She said. Deku nodded and opened the door and saw Bakugou sitting on his bed, messing around with his phone.

Katsuki looked up at them and scowled, but it wasn't a big scowl like he would usually give to everyone. "I thought I said don't come in, especially if it's about Halloween." He said with annoyance laced in his tone. Kirishima walked over to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around the ash blonde's waist. "Bakubro, why don't you wanna celebrate with us?" He asked.

Katsuki scowled. "We're fuckin high schoolers," he said. "Who the hell would give candy to a couple trick-or-treating teens?" Then he turned his attention back to his phone. "Actually, I've seen plenty of adults give teenagers candy on the holiday." He pointed out in a matter-of-fact way. Bakugou looked at him with a glare.

"C'mon Kacchan," Midoryia pleaded. "It won't be fun unless you come along!" The stubborn explosive boy turned his head away and huffed. "Just give up, you're wasting your time," Katsuki said. "We'll stay here all day if we have to." Kirishima told his boyfriend. Deku nodded. "Might as well get comfy." He said, clinging onto Bakugou. The ash blonde huffed. _'These idiots won't be here all day. They'll leave soon.'_ He thought

**20 minutes later**

"Okay fine, I'll fuckin go!" Bakugou exclaimed, shaking his boyfriends off of him. Todoroki, Kirishima and Midoryia had all stuck around the explosive boy like glue and refused to leave him alone. "Told ya he'd give in." Eijirou whispered to Shouto. Deku smiled at Kacchan eagerly. "Great! Now which costume do you want?" He asked. "I don't know, a werewolf or something!" Katsuki replied exasperatedly.

"Great, I'll go get Momo!" The greenette said, rushing out of Bakugou's room to go find Yaoyorozu. Bakugou scoffed an crossed his arms. Kirishima laughed at his behavior. "It'll be fun Kacchan," He said sympathetically. "Plus some classmates will be joining and we'll have a party afterwards!"

* * *

**On Halloween**

Bakugou scowled at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a trench coat above it with decorative tears in the coat. He wore simple blue jeans and to fit the wolf part, there was a tail that matched his hair color and black ears sitting on his head. To finish it off, there were cuffs with broken chains on them and a red collar around his neck with a black leash attached to it.

"I look fuckin stupid." He said, twirling the leash around his finger. "No you don't Kacchan, you look perfect!" Izuku said, trying to lighten his mood. "If anything, it makes you look pretty cute." Eijirou flirted. Todoroki nodded in agreement, petting his hair. Katsuki blushed and moved towards the door. "Let's just get this over with." He grumbled.

The ghost greenette, the dual quirk vampire, the redhead dragon and the explosive werewolf got onto the elevator. When they got downstairs, they saw Uraraka, Mina, Kaminari and a few other students talking with Aizawa. Mina noticed her friends and smiled brightly. "Hey guys!" She said. Kaminari looked at Bakugou and smirked. "I'm surprised you actually managed to get Bakubro in that costume." He said with a smug look. "Fuck off Pikachu!" The ash blonde growled. 

Aizawa gave the trick-or-treaters, which was a big amount of the class, except for Ojiro, Tokoyami, Koda, Mineta (he couldn't go because he was being pervy, so there's his punishment), and Shoji, who simply weren't interested.

When Aizawa was done giving out rules, he sent the dressed up teens out on their way. When they began walking down the road, Uraraka stopped waking. Since her arm was interlocked with her girlfriend Tsuyu's the frog quirk girl had to stop too. "So, where are we going first?" Uraraka asked. "I suggest we go to people we already know first, like out parents for instance." Iida stated. Momo nodded in agreement, and the rest agreed and decided to start off at Deku's mom's house.

When they arrived at Inko's residence, Midoryia knocked on the door first. When Inko opened the door, she smiled at all the dressed up teens. "Trick or treat!" They all said enthusiastically, except for Shouto who said it in a deadpan tone and Bakugou who didn't do it at all but simply moved his lips with all the others to make it look like he said it.

"You all look adorable!" Mrs. Midoryia said, grabbing a bowl of candy and dropping a bunch in everyone's bags. "Thanks mom!" Deku said, and everyone followed along with a kind thank you. "You're all welcome!" She said. Then they all said goodbye and went to the next place: The Bakugou residence.

Bakugou knocked on the door and stood beside Kirishima. Then the door opened, revealing Masaru Bakugou, who smiled at all the kids. "You've all got nice costumes!" He said. Then Mitsuki Bakugou appeared at the door with a bowl of candy before the kids could even say trick or treat. "You all look fantastic!" She inquired. Then she looked at her son. "I never thought you'd actually agree to this Katsuki." 

"Shut up old hag!" He growled. "What did you say you little brat?" Mitsuki retorted. Masaru quickly took the candy bowl from his wife's hands and dropped candy into the teenagers bags as they watched Mitsuki and Katsuki fight.

Masaru smiled at all the kids. "You're welcome, and we hope to see you next year!" He said. His wife finally calmed down and nodded. "See you all next year!" She said happily. When they shut the door, Bakugou's classmates stared at him, confused after witnessing the argument between and his mother. "What you extras!?" he asked aggressively. They said nothing and put their hands up in defense.

After visiting a few more houses for candy, they finally decided to go back to the dorms. When the group of kids did, they saw the people who stayed home sitting in the common room, eating some dessert that Sato made. 

Everyone ran into the room to socialize and share the candy they got. As Todoroki talked with Tokoyami, he felt a tug on his arm. He turned tp see Bakugou, who looked tired. "What's wrong babe?" He asked. Bakugou pointed to the elevator, and Shouto knew what the angry pomeranian wanted. He nodded and called over Izuku and Eijirou.

"What's up Todo?" Kirishima asked. The dual quirk user turned to a sleepy Bakugou. Deku smiled at his ash blonde boyfriend. The four boys all went upstairs to Todoroki's room with their bags of candy. "Wanna watch a movie?" Kirishima asked enthusiastically. Todoroki and Deku nodded. Bakugou grunted an agreeing response. Then they all watched a scary movie and ate candy as they cuddled with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a kinda early Halloween chapter that I feel like I should've posted on Halloween. The day before Halloween, I'll probably make a Kinktober one shot, possibly being a Kiribaku, Todobaku or whatever I come up with at night. Or it can just be whatever you want. Whatever ship you want me to write for a Kinktober and whoever you want to top or bottom in the ship, I'll do. Anyway, thanks for reading, bye!
> 
> (P.S: I do know that Kiri and Todo said called Bakugou Kacchan, but that's bcuz their in a relationship)


	5. DekuBaku - Clingy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Bakugou is out on a semi-patrol alone, he gets hit by a quirk that makes him clingy to the first person he sees that he knows well. Deku is actually the person he sees when he gets back to the dorms and the quirk quickly takes affect. At first, Midoryia finds Katsuki's affection adorable, but it begins to get a little out of hand.

Bakugou sighs as he walks around the town, searching the area for any suspicious activity. He got bored, so he decided to do a patrol around the area. He was walking around for a while and hadn't really seen anything else. The last crime he stopped was a blasting a villain after he stole and old lady's purse, and he hadn't seen suspicious activity since then.

After the next ten minutes, he decided to head back to the dorms. Then it'd be someone else's turn to patrol. Everyone took turns patrolling each day and they were allowed to bring partners if they wanted to. Bakugou just went alone because he claims he doesn't need any extras in his way.

As the ash blonde thinks to himself while walking home, he bumped into an unknown person, causing him to fall back. He growled and looked up, seeing a hooded figure offering him and hand to help him get up. Katsuki scowled and swatted the person's hand away, saying he could get up himself. Then when the ash blonde stood up, the mysterious person who bumped into him was gone.

He looked around for a second and sighed. It was probably just some shy person. As Bakugou walked back to the dormitory, he couldn't help but feel a little strange on the inside. When he entered the dormitory, the first person he saw was none other than Midoryia. The greenette saw his childhood friend and smiled. "Hi Kacchan! How was patrol?" He asked, approaching the ash blonde.

Then something that nobody, not even Izuku, thought would happen, just happened. It all happened so quick, but when Midoryia walked up to Katsuki, Kacchan immediately latched onto the greenette boy, nuzzling his head into Deku's chest. "Hi Izu-kun!" He said, a sparkle in his eyes as he looked up at his childhood friend. 

Izuku looked at Bakugou with a shocked and utterly confused face. "K-Kacchan, are...you feeling okay?" Midoryia asked. The shorter ash blonde nodded. Uraraka, Tsu, Mina and Kirishima entered the room and once they saw Bakugou hugging Midoryia, they froze.

"Um, Midobro?" Kirishima asked, looking very confused. "Is...Bakubro okay?" Deku turned to his friends, looking worried and confused. Then he turned back to Katsuki and smiled at him. "I'm happy to see you too Kacchan." He said as he smiled and petted the ash blonde's hair. Then Izuku tried to walk over to his friends, but when he did, he realized there was a small problem: Bakugou wouldn't let go.

Literally, his grip was latched onto Izuku as he continued to hug him. "Um, Kacchan," Midoryia said awkwardly. "You can get off me know." Kacchan shook his head and continued to nuzzle into the greenette's chest. The One for All user looked over to his friends with a "Help me!" look.

Mina skipped over to the two of them and cooed. "Aww, you two look adorable!" She said in a bubbly voice. Kirishima couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Um, Deku," Uraraka said. "What happened to Bakugou?" Tsuyu nodded in agreement. "I've never seen him like this before, kero. 

"He wasn't even _this_ clingy when we kids," Midoryia mumbled. "What happened to you Kacchan?" Katsuki looked up at Deku. "Nothing happened at all." He said innocently as he continued to clutch his childhood best friend. Kirishima finally stopped laughing and got Izuku's attention. "Maybe he got hit by a quirk." The redhead suggested. "Yeah, he'd never act like this if he didn't," Mina agreed. "Bakugou's too prideful to be like this."

The greenette nodded in agreement. "I'll go take him to Recovery Girl and see if she can sort this out." He said. "C'mon Kacchan." Katsuki interlocked his arm with Deku's, making them look like an obvious couple. At least that's what Midnight thought as she saw the two boys walking down the hall on their way to Recovery Girl.

"Aww, you two look like the perfect couple!" She cooed as she passed by them. Izuku's face turned red and Bakugou just stayed nuzzling Deku. When they came to the nurse's office, Recovery Girl saw them and raised an eyebrow. "Hello dearies," she said, her eyes still on the two, mainly Bakugou because the lady never thought the explosive boy would be the one to engage in these types of acts. "What can I do for you?"

"I think Kacchan might've gotten hit by a quirk," Midoryia began to say. Recovery Girl nodded and let the greenette continue. "When Kacchan came back from patrol, the first thing he did was hug me, and he hasn't let me go at all." Recovery Girl nodded in understanding as she walked up to Bakugou.

She checked his head temperature, and it was pretty normal. "Yes, he got hit by a quirk," she confirmed. "The quirk is called Cling, and whoever comes into contact with this quirk becomes clingy and affectionate towards the first person they see that they knew very well. This quirk usually lasts 3 to 5 days. Keep in mind you also might notice a change in his attitude with this quirk not only towards you, but to other people at times."

 _'A quirk that makes you clingy?'_ Midoryia thought to himself. _'What a weird quirk.'_ "Bakugou will most likely be at your side until the quirk wears off. Do you think you can handle that, Midoryia?" Recovery Girl asked. Izuku nodded and looked over the ash blonde, who's grip was still latched onto his arm. Deku smiled. He hadn't seen Bakugou this nice and affectionate since they were really young, so this probably wouldn't be so bad.

"Yes, I can handle this." The greenette replied. The nurse smiled and nodded. "Great, and remember, if things get out of hand, don't hesitate to ask me for any help." Izuku nodded and walked towards the door. "Goodbye dearies." Recovery Girl said with a smile. Deku smiled and waved goodbye with his free arm.

As Kacchan and Midoryia walked down the hall and back to the dormitory, Deku decided to ask Bakugou a few questions. "Hey Kacchan?" Midoryia asked. The ash blonde looked up at his childhood friend. "Do you remember anything happening before you came home and acted like...this?"

Katsuki nodded. "I was on patrol and then this person in a black hoodie bumped into me," he explained. "They didn't show their face or anything, and when I got up, they disappeared." Izuku nodded in understanding. "Izu-kun?" Bakugou began to say. "Yes Kacchan?" Midoryia asked as he looked over to his best friend. "Can we watch movies in your room together?" He asked sweetly.

Midoryia couldn't help but crack a smile and nod. When the arrived back at the dormitory, they heard the yelling of Kaminari and Sero. The two were playing a competitive game of Mario Kart. Denki would've won the game if the tape user hadn't used a blue shell near the finish line, and as soon as that happened, the blonde was set into a fit of rage. "You asshole!" Denki screeched. "Nobody even uses fucking blue shells anymore!" Sero was dying of laughter as his boyfriend yelled at him in anger.

"Boys, calm down and use your inside voices," Iida said, waving his hands in his signature chop-chop motion. "It's very disrespectful to yell that loud!" Kaminari crossed his arms and huffed. "Whatever, I'm gonna go grab a bite to eat." He said and turned to walk to the kitchen, but not before catching a glimpse of Bakugou clinging onto Midoryia. When he saw them he froze in his tracks. 

"Dude," He said under his breath as walked up to the greenette and ash blonde. "Um, Bakugou, you feeling alright?" Katsuki nodded as he hugged Deku's arm. Sero and some of the class overheard and went over to look, and as soon as they did, they gasped. "Why is Bakugou...hugging your arm Midoryia?" Iida asked in complete confusion. Deku sighed and explained that Bakugou got hit with a quirk that'll make him clingy to the greenette for a few days, amongst the other things.

"So his personality changed?" Mina asked. "I'll put that to the test." Then the girl opened her arms and smiled. "C'mere and give me a hug Bakubabe!" She said. Katsuki looked at her with disinterest and buried his head into Deku's chest affectionately. 

"Well, Midobro did say Bakubro would only be at his side." Kirishima told Ashido, patting her back. "I'm gonna go take him to my room," Midoryia said, walking towards the elevator with Kacchan at his side. "Okay, have fun lovebirds!" Ashido said. "Yeah, have fun!" Hagakure added. Izuku nodded and walked into the elevator. When they got upstairs. Bakugou was told to sit on Midoryia's bed while the greenette put a movie on.

When the movie was starting up and playing, Deku felt some movements on his back. He looked down and saw Kacchan adjusting himself in his lap. Once the ash blonde was comfortable, he laid his head on Izuku's chest. His breaths were relaxing and for the first time in years, he was actually acting calm instead of being aggressive and explosive.

Mirodyia smiled at Katsuki and laid his back against the wall and enjoyed the movie with Kacchan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had fun writing this chapter, and since I have more to put in for it, there will a be second part at some point. I decided I'm gonna make a prompt Kinktober writing on Halloween, so expect that to happen. I'd also like to thank you for giving this book 900 hits and 16 kudos! I've never gotten big like that here and it means so very much to me and I'm so glad I can make you all happy with this. Thank you for the support, bye!


	6. Kirikami - Drunken Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Everyone is aged up in this chapter, so most of them are 21 or older and already graduated and stuff.**
> 
> Kaminari gets invited to a Halloween party hosted by Sero and have some fun with his friends. Unfortunately, things get a little out of hand when someone brings alcohol and spikes a few drinks. When Kaminari and a certain redhead accidentally drinks some spiked punch, chaos erupts and things get spicy.
> 
> (Kinks: Slight hair pulling and slight slut shaming)
> 
> I've never written smut before so this might be a little bad, but I'll try my best

Kaminari sat around his house, feeling bored as hell. Today was Halloween, and since he didn't have any plans, he just decided to sit around and snack on candy. As for trick or treaters, Denki didn't really feel like getting up every three minutes for sometimes greedy kids asking for candy, so he had a sign ready to put on the door which would say there was no candy.

The electric quirked male sighed as he looked through Netflix for something to watch. Then his phone began to ring quite loudly, making him flinch. He picked it up and saw the caller idea was Sero. He accepted the call and up the phone up to his ear so he could hear. "Hello?"

"Hey Pikachu!" The enthusiastic voice of the raven haired boy greeted. "Hey dude, what's up?" Denki asked with a smile. "Listen, I'm throwing a party tonight," Sero said. "You wanna come?" Kaminari's original plans may have been to stay home and eat candy, but a party with his friends was 100x better. "Sure, I'm down," The electrical user replied. "What time?" Sero explained the party was at 9:30, but he could come anytime.

"Alright, I'll bring some candy along." The electric user said. "Cool dude, see ya at the party!" The tape user said. Denki said goodbye and hung up the phone. It felt nice to hang out with his friends again. Kaminari got up and went to the kitchen, looking at his bowl of candy, which consisted of some chocolates, some sour candies, and some chocolate candies. 

"Hm, maybe I need more chocolate." The electric quirk user said to himself. There was much more candy in the bowl before, but Denki would get up at night and eat some of the candy sometimes. He decided to go buy some more and went to go put his coat and shoes on. When he got to the car and started driving and listening to some good EDM dance tracks on the radio. When Kaminari got to Walmart to buy a few bags of chocolate and probably some other things to the party.

The human Pikachu looked around the store as he looked for the candy aisle. When he arrived in the aisle, he looked for all the best chocolate candies to replace the ones he ate , like Reeses, Snickers, Kit Kats, and a bunch of other things that he figured his friends would like.

"What kind of candies to you think everyone would prefer?" A sudden voice asked the electric user. Denki almost jumped out of his skin and whipped around to see who scared him. Luckily it was only Kirishima. "Dude, you scared me!" Kaminari said as he crossed his arms over his chest. The redhead laughed. "Sorry bro," he said sheepishly. "So like I said, what kind of candies to you think our friends would like?"

"I don't know," Denki answered. "I was thinking about Snickers. Those are good." Eijirou nodded in agreement and continued to talk, but Kaminari was kinda tuning him out. He was honestly a bit surprised that he could talk to his crush without stuttering or blushing too much. Kaminari had a crush on Kirishima back in high school, and he still does, but he just doesn't know how to get the words out.

Then he felt a poke on his shoulder. Denki snapped out of the trance and looked up. "You okay bro?" Eijirou asked. "You kinda zoned out there." Kaminari nodded and smiled. "So, what do you plan on bringing to the party other than candy?" The electric quirk user asked. "I was gonna pick up a pizza later," the redhead replied. "Sero said there's gonna be games too, and Mina said she wants us to play spin the bottle." He said the last part of the sentence with exasperation.

Denki froze. Spin the bottle? Then he remembered he told Ashido about his crush on Kirishima back in high school, but she got annoyed that he never told him the feelings he held. Kaminari figured this was a tactic to try and spark the feelings. he mentally sighed, making a reminder to kill Mina at the party.

"I'm gonna go and pay for this candy," Eijirou said, grabbing two bags of Milky Ways and Twix bars. "I've gotta go pick up my pizza. "See ya at the party bro!" Denki smiled a toothy grin. "See ya later bro!" He said.

Kaminari smiled as he took his bags of candy, glad that he was able to have better conversations with his best friend and crush. He went to the cash register and paid for his itmes, and then went home. "I'll just watch some T.V. or something til the party." Denki said to himself as he put the candies in the kitchen on the counter.

* * *

**At the Party**

As soon as the electric quirked user entered the room, he was bombarded with many different scents, sounds, and lights. Halloween music was playing in the background and people were talking together and drinking drinks. Then he noticed Deku walking towards him with his boyfriend Bakugou trailing behind him. "Hi Kaminari," he said kindly. "Glad you could make it!"

Denki smiled. "I'd never miss a party," he said. "In fact, I bring the life of the party!" Bakugou scoffed. "Of course you do, Dunce Face." he said, rolling his eyes. Midoryia crossed his arms at the taller ash blonde. "Kacchan, be nice!" He reprimanded. Katsuki rolled his eyes. "Whatever nerd."

"I'm gonna go grab a bite to eat," Kamianri told them. "I'll catch you guys later." He said. When he walked into the kitchen, he saw more of his friends talking and laughing. Then he noticed Eijirou leaning against a counter with a red party cup in his hands. Denki smiled and walked up to him. "hey dude!" He said, leaning against the counter next to the redhead.

"Hey bro, glad you made it!" Kirishima said, flashing the blonde a toothy grin. 'His smile is so cute.' Kaminari thought to himself. The two best bros talked about stuff like Halloween, finally having everyone together in a friend gathering, and much more things.

"So, how does that punch taste?" Denki asked. He gotten a bit thirsty through their chat, but he was so into the conversation he pretty much forgotten about his thirst. "It's pretty good," The shark toothed boy replied. "I'm gonna get some. I'm pretty thirsty anyway." The electric quirk boy told him. "Yeah, me too." Kirishima agreed. The boys walked to the table, passing by the others to the punch bowl. When they filled their cups with punch and began to drink, a weird look came upon their faces.

"Does this stuff taste...funny to you?" Kirishima asked the shorter blonde standing next to him. Kaminari nodded and shrugged. "maybe someone put something in it to give it a bit more, pizazz or something?" He suggested. "Eh, maybe you're right." The redhead said. 'Probably won't hurt to drink more.' He thought to himself, unware of any further consequences he'd face.

After the two friends, amongst all the other party members drank the punch, everyone was acting very weird. Truth be told, the reason the punch tasted a bit weird was because it was actually spiked, but that didn't stop people from downing the liquid. The only people who stopped drinking the punch after noticing the weird taste was Shoji, Koda, and Tokoyami, while Shinsou (yes he got invited) simply didn't drink punch at all.

The party was going crazier than it did before. People were yelling, dancing more, staggering around, and even love making. Tsuyu and Uraraka were on the couch making out, and Momo and Jirou were doing the same. Even Deku was grinding on Bakugou's lap. Basically, the party was completely out of control. Plus, this was everyone's first time drinking.

Everything was chaotic until Mina got up onto the coffee table with a plastic two liter soda bottle in her hands. "Hey everyone!" She yelled to get everyone's attention. All the drunken friends turned to look at her. "Lets *hic* play spin the bottle, but with a twist!"

Everyone seemed to be interested in her plan, so they all sat down in a circle. Mina sat down next to Hagakure and Sero and placed the bottle in the middle of the floor. "Okay, whoever spins the bottle and it *hic* lands on someone, they have sex with them!" She said, rubbing her hands together. People gasped, most ready and eager for it. Others were a bit worried, but Ashido mentioned that it would be consentful (thankfully).

First Ashido spun, and it landed on Hagakure. Even if you couldn't see it, the invisible girl was blushing madly (and hiccuping). They went into one of the bedrooms in Sero's house and locked the door. After a few minutes, the two girls came out. Mina was sweating and exhausted, and even though she couldn't see it, she knew Hagakure was tired as well.

"Okay, next *hic* up!" Mina said, sitting down in the circle. After a few rounds of spinning, it was finally Denki's turn. He took the bottle and spun it, wondering where it would land. Surprisingly, it landed on Kirishima, _his crush_. Kaminari's eyes widened, but because of the alcohol, they began to gaze at the redhead with anticipation and a little excitement.

Ashido chuckled. "C'mon now, you *burp* two!" She said, hoisting Kaminari up and pushing him and Eijirou into a room, then shut the door. Kirishima looked at the shorter blonde with lust in his eyes. As soon as Mina's steps were out of earshot, he shoved Denki into a wall and closed his eyes before smashing his lips onto the electric user's lips.

Kaminari closed his eyes and moaned as he melted into the kiss. Kirishima's tongue moved against Kaminari's closed lips, asking for entrance, which the blonde eargerly accepted. Kirishima shoved his tongue in and explored the wet cavern. They were french kissing, pulling away every now and then, only to go back in. Then Eijirou moved over to Denki's neck, biting his collarbone and leaving hickeys littered around the boy's neck, earning moans from doing so.

Then the redhead gave his friend a look that said "Are you ready?", in which Kaminari gave him a look that said a definite yes. Denki dropped to his knees and the electric blonde's hands reached down to Kirishima's pants, smirking as he felt his hard member begging to be released. He unzipped the pants and watched them fall down to Eijirou's ankles. Then he pulled the redheads boxers down and Kirishima's eight inch cock bounced out, touching Denki's face.

Kaminari's eyes were glazed over with lust (and drunkenness) as he kissed the tip of the dick before him, then taking it in his mouth eagerly. Eijirou moaned as his dick was engulfed with the warmth of Denki's wet mouth. Moans and the soft sucking noises echoed the room. Kaminari looked up at Kirishima lustfully and tried to get more of his cock down his throat slowly.

Kirishima ran a hand through his friend's blonde hair, tugging at it softly every now and then. Then he pushed Kaminari's head down onto his erection, a moan slipping out from his mouth as he watched the sexy blonde take in the inches of his dick. "That's it baby," he said in a low voice. "Take it in."

Tears of pleasure began to form at Kaminari's eyes and began to roll down his red cheeks, but that didn't stop him from trying to go deeper on the shark toothed boy's cock. Eijirou let out a sensual moan and sighed happily as Denki's nose touched his red pubic hair at the base of his dick.

Every single time his cock hit the back of Denki's throat, the redhead let out a low, happy moan. "You like this, don't you?" He asked, looking down at the sexy electric quirk user. "You love my cock being pushed down your throat, don't you?" In an attempt to respond, Kaminari nodded, obviously not being able to reply in words. Kirishima's cock twitched slightly in his mouth and the blonde could tell that the redhead was about to release.

After a few seconds, Kirishima let out a loud groan and came into Kaminari's mouth, a bit of it spilling out from the sides of his mouth. Eijirou pulled his wet cock out of Denki's mouth, smirking as the blonde wiped some of the cum from his lips. Then Kirishima pointed to the queen sized bed. "Clothes off, head down, ass in the air." He commanded.

Kaminari obeyed, excitedly taking his clothes as getting onto the bed. Then he put his head down and put his ass into the air, patiently waiting for what was going to come. Kirishima went to the nightstand drawer and took out a bottle of lube, adding a nice amount to his dick. He really wanted to get to the good part, but he at least wanted to make sure his partner was okay and not in pain when it happened.

Eijirou got onto the bed and placed his cock at Kaminari's ass, smirking at his pink hole. "You're already stretched?" He asked as he circled his index finger around the hole. Kaminari whined in response, and Kirishima chuckled. "You really are a fucking slut."

Denki moved his ass a bit impatiently and the redhead chuckled again, mumbling something about impatience and being slutty before placing his hands on the blonde's shoulders and pushing in, letting the electric boy adjust to his size. Kaminari moaned as Kirishima's dick was inserted into his hole, pushing in and out, gripping the sheets underneath him

Eijirou spread Denki's legs a bit before thrusting again, except this time faster. "Ah, you're so tight around me baby." Kirishima said in that sexy voice of his as he continued to thrust through the blonde. Then Kirishima pulled out until the tip of his cock was almost out, making Kaminari moan. Then Kirishima quickly pushed his dick back in, thrusting faster until he hit his friend's prostate, which made him scream in pleasure.

"Ah! Fuck yes!" Denki begged, desperate for more of the touch. "M-more! I need-gah!" His sentence stopped, but his moans and pleading noises kept going as Eijirou thrusted in harder and faster than he ever did, hitting Kaminari's prostate repeatedly. Kirishima took Denki's twitching dick and rubbed the tip of it, which was dripping with precum. The electric blonde babbled incoherent sounds and words as he got fucked senseless.

Kaminari's cock twitched in the redhead's hands, which made him tell that the blonde wanted to cum so badly. Eijirou decided to give him that reward, since he'd been so good for him. Kirishima didn't stop thrusting and leaned down over to Denki's ear. "Cum for me, baby." He whispered sensually as he bit and tugged at the shell of the boy's ear.

Kaminari let out a loud happy cry as he came, the sticky white liquid staining the sheets under him. Kirishima continued to thrust into the blonde. His hips twitched, signaling he was ready to release. Eijirou let out a low groan in his throat as he released into Kaminari, earning a soft and long moan from the blonde under him. 

Kirishima pulled out, watching as cum began to seep out of Denki's hole. He got up and went to the room's bathroom to get a cloth, coming back and cleaning up his friend. He then noticed the blonde softly snoring. He seemed pretty exhausted, and the redhead couldn't blame him. The drunk Eijirou climbed into bed next to Denki and pulled the covers over him and the electric quirk user before letting sleep consume him.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Kirishima slowly opened his tired eyes, yawning a little. He sighed, wincing at his headache. He didn't remember a single thing that happened last night. Well, he remembered the party, and talking with Denki, and drinking the weird punch.

Then he just realized something. He was in an unfamiliar place that looked different from his room, not to mention the weird smell. "Where am I?' Eijirou thought to himself. He moved a bit to get up, but felt what seemed to be someone else laying next to him, which he thought was weird. He got up and looked to his side to see Kaminari laying next to him, sleeping. He smiled at how peaceful his best friend and crush looked.

Then the redhead noticed Denki was naked. Kirishima's eyes landed to his body, which was also naked. Then it all made sense. The weird scent, not remembering anything last night, everything. It slowly hit the redhead: He had sex with his best friend (and _crush_ ).

"Oh my god..." Kirishima said, surprise laced in his voice as he stared at Denki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween to everyone! Hope you're all having a great time eating candy and screaming from scary movies. This is the first smut I've ever written, and I'm sorry if you don't like it. Will I ever write smut again? Depends on how confident I'd be. Anyways, I'll try to find some more stuff to write, and if you have any requests, don't be shy to tell me them and I'll get back to you. Anyways, bye!


	7. DekuBaku - Aphrodisiacs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an Anon (you'll probably see them if they comment)
> 
> Katsuki breathes in an aphrodisiac, but luckily Deku comes by and helps him. Izuku's pretty hesitant and worried at first, but things eventually get spicy.
> 
> Tags: Barbarian king Bakugou, adventurer Midoryia, fully clothed Midoryia, naked Bakugou, glove kink, overstimulation, creampie, aphrodisiac

A soft whine escaped Katsuki's lips. Unfortunately, he breathed in an aphrodisiac without know and know the effects were appearing. The worst part was not only that the barbarian king was horny, but he had nobody around to help him. Bakugou had tried jerking off, and even humping his bed, but his horny feelings wouldn't go away for long.

The blonde moaned as he felt himself ready to release from jerking off from at least the fourth time today. Or maybe the fifth. Bakugou lost count, but he didn't care. "Mm." he moaned softly as he came, some of the sticky semen getting onto his bed. The barbarian king sighed. That should settle down the aphrodisiac effects for at least a little. _'I'll just_ _take a walk or some shit.'_ Katsuki thought to himself.

He walked out of his home and stepped out to the walking trail. Where was he going? To be honest, Bakugou wasn't really going anywhere, but he'd just take a walk to clear his head. That's a suggestion he got from Todoroki, the two toned man who was usually with a horse. Even the the blonde didn't really like him for some reason, he took the horseman's advice anyway.

As the barbarian king walked through the field, he noticed a fluffy shade of green that was darker than the grass. Katsuki walked closer and realized it was Izuku Midoryia, or as he liked to call him, Deku. The greenette was an adventurer, meaning he'd always be around the village or fields. It was rare for him to not have an adventure to be on. Izuku was sitting crossed-legged in the grassy field with a notebook in his lap. He appeared to be writing something, and he was very interested in it.

Bakugou was always curious about Deku, but at the same time, attracted to him. If the blonde were to say the greenette didn't look handsome, he'd be lying through his teeth. Katsuki walked over to the adventurer and looked over his shoulder, curious about what he was writing in that notebook of his.

It took a little while for the greenette to notice the blonde barbarian king, and when he did, he jumped. "Oh, hi Kacchan!" Izuku said cheerfully. Bakugou just grunted, which was kinda just his way of saying hello, and sat down behind Midoryia, resting his head on the traveler's shoulder.

Midoryia let out a small, hardly audible squeak, but didn't move Katsuki's head, mainly because he didn't want the blonde to snap like he usually did. Deku had to admit he grew fond of Bakugou overtime. He was pretty much always angry and loud, but there were also very rare times like this when the blonde would be relaxed. Izuku still didn't know why he was this relaxed, or why he came to this field, but he wasn't complaining and continued to write in his notebook.

"Why aren't you on an adventure or some shit?" Katsuki asked, breaking the silence and tranquility of the atmosphere. "Isn't that what you usually do?" The greenette nodded. "Uraraka and Todoroki said I should take a little break from adventuring, so I'm just relaxing for today, admiring nature.

Bakugou nodded and continued to watch Izuku write sentences and draw little in his notebook. Things were going perfectly fine until that damn horny feeling overcame him. He mentally cursed and tried to ignore it. He successfully ignored it for a while, but the downside was that now the aphrodisiac had truly overcome him.

Katsuki's face began to get red and his body felt warm. Izuku turned to Bakugou to see if he was still there and saw his red face. "Kacchan, are you alright?" He asked, sounding concerned. The barbarian king nodded and grunted. That reply didn't convince Deku though as he got up and pulled Katsuki up, holding him up and placing his gloved hands on the blonde's shoulders.

"Kacchan, are you sure you're okay?" Midoryia asked again. "You look sick." Bakugou nodded again. "I'm fuckin' fine, shitty Deku." He grumbled. Izuku shook his head. "You don't look fine to me," he commented. "I'm gonna take you to my home, okay?" Katsuki mumbled something in response.

Deku shoved his notebook and pen into his bag and hoisted Bakugou up onto his back. As he walked to his home, Izuku began to wonder what was wrong with the barbarian king. _'He seemed to be fine before, so what happened?'_ The greenette thought to himself

When Izuku arrived at his house, he laid Katsuki on his bed. "Stay here," he said. "I'm gonna go get some medicine, okay?" The blonde grunted in response, and then Deku left the room. Midoryia looked through his bathroom cabinets in search of some medicine. "Hopefully Kacchan's okay." He said to himself as he grabbed the right medicine from the cabinet and walked down the hall. When Deku arrived at his room, he was given a shocking surprise.

Katsuki was still in the room, but instead of just resting, he was doing something quite different. The barbarian king was naked and humping a pillow quite desperately. His eyes were glazed over and soft whimpers came out of his mouth. Bakugou also didn't seem to notice Midoryia standing by the doorway, but even if he did, he didn't care. The aphrodisiac had taken control.

Izuku was frozen, a dark blush evident on his face. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. "K-Kacchan," the greenette began to say. "W-what are you doing?" Katsuki looked up at Midoryia with glazed eyes and stopped humping the pillow. Deku walked up with a concerned look. Before he could say anything, Bakugou pulled him onto the bed, switching their positions.

"K-Kacchan!" Izuku cried, his blush deepening. Bakugou whined, grinding against Deku's clothed crotch. "D-Deku, please," he whispered. "I-, I need you." Midoryia's eyes widened. 'What's going on?' the confused greenette thought to himself. 'What happened to Kacchan?'

Then it hit him: an aphrodisiac. 'Kacchan probably inhaled an aphrodisiac.' Deku thought to himself. Deku knew about aphrodisiacs. He had notes of them stored in his notebook. He mainly avoided aphrodisiacs. "Kacchan I," Before he could finish his sentence, Bakugou's lips smashed onto his. Midoryia's eyes widened and he tensed up, but then he relaxed, melting into the kiss. Izuku's gloved hands caressed Bakugou's bare back gently, eliciting a soft moan from the barbarian king.

Bakugou broke the kiss, lust glazed over his crimson eyes (courtesy of that aphrodisiac). He sat up and slightly moved himself so he could unzip Deku's pants, watching as the greenette's dick was revealed. Katsuki's looked over at Midoryia, who nodded, signaling him to continue. Bakugou lifted himself up, taking a deep before slamming himself onto Izuku's cock.

O-oh shit." he groaned under is breath as he began bounce on Deku's member, kinda grateful that Midoryia let him adjust. They hadn't prepped or used lube at all. Katsuki already stretched himself, and in this state he felt that prepping would take too long. The adventurer placed his gloved hands on Katsuki's hips and gripped onto them. Bakugou shivered slightly at the cool material of Izuku's and moaned sensually as he rode the greenette's cock.

"Oh Kacchan," Midoryia groaned, his grip on the blonde's hips getting tighter. "Y-you feel so good around me." The barbarian king moaned at the praise and began to slam himself onto Izuku's dick harder.

At some point throughout their time, Katsuki felt that he was about to cum. "Ah s-shit," he moaned. "I-I'm gonna, ah, cum!" Deku''s gloved thumb pressed against the slit of Bakugou's cock with his left hand and his right hand moved from the blonde's hip to his nipple and pinched it, earning a cry from Katsuki.

"You don't cum until I tell you, is that clear?" Deku asked, his tone possessing a newfound dominance. Kacchan whimpered, but nodded. The overstimulation of Midoryia's gloved fingers pinching his pink nipples was making him go crazy. Desperate whines and incoherent babbles spilled from his mouth.

Deku grunted and released his seed inside of Bakugou, making the blonde moan. Kacchan desperately wanted to cum, but he didn't want to upset Midoryia either, so he had to be patient.

Izuku pinched both of Bakugou's nipples harder than before, earning a loud cry from Katsuki. "Cum for me, Kacchan." He said, his voice now deep. "Ah f-fuck!" The blonde screamed, white semen shooting out of his dick, a little of it landing onto his stomach, along with the greenette's. 

"A-ah!" Deku moaned and grunted as he released his second load into Katsuki. It was a creampie with some of the cum was spilling out, even though Izuku hadn't pulled out yet. Katsuki panted and Midoryia's breaths were hitched, the two of them relaxing for a bit before the adventurer sat up and pulled out of the barbarian king. Bakugou fell forward and landed Izuku's body, feeling comforted by the greenette's body warmth.

Deku sighed in satisfaction and exhaustion. They laid in that position, each not moving for a good minute or so before Midoryia knew he'd have to get up and clean himself and Bakugou up. He gently pushed Katsuki off of his body, making the blonde whine. Izuku left the room, then shortly coming back clean from the sweat and what not and with a warm washcloth.

Deku sat back on the bed and hoisted the sleepy Katsuki onto his lap, gently cleaning him with the washcloth. "Do you still feel the effects of the aphrodisiac Kacchan?" He asked the barbarian king. "No..." He mumbled. Izuku nodded and continued to clean Katsuki off. "D-Deku," Bakugou whispered. Midoryia hummed in response. "C-can we cuddle?" The blonde seemed a bit embarrassed when he asked.

However, Izuku found it cute and nodded. "Of course." He said, getting the two in a comfortable position. Then they cuddled under Midoryia's blankets, not having a care in the world for anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well would you look at that: The shitty author has finally come back with content! 
> 
> Sorry for being on hiatus so long. I was busy with stuff like school and stress so I kinda stopped writing for a bit. Anyways, this was a request sent in by an Anon. I'm sorry Anon if you don't like it. It was honestly pretty good to write, but I feel like the smut could've been better, but like I said, I'm new to writing smut. If I ever write smut again, it'll probably be from a request. If you have something you want to see in this one-shot collection, send it in to me and I'll end up doing it! I've currently got another request that I'm working on fufilling. Anyways, thanks for reading!


	8. Todocamie - You like me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Catherine_Howard
> 
> Camie has a problem. She likes Todoroki Shouto, the two toned, stoic boy from UA, but that isn't her problem. The problem is that Utsushimi thinks Todoroki is interested in another girl from his class. With help from Inasa, Camie manages to go up to Shouto and confess her feelings.

Camie sighed as she ran a hand through her dirty blonde hair. She was currently facing a problem. She had a crush on Todoroki Shouto, the stoic, calm, two toned boy from UA. Ever since Utsushimi saw him at the Provisional Hero License Course and the Hero Work-Studies, she grew attracted to him, but there was only one problem regarding that, other than how the girl would confess.

There was another girl. She went by the name Momo Yaoyorozu, and she was in Todoroki's exact class. Since Yaoyorozu and Todoroki were friends already and saw each other often, Camie was convinced that the stoic son of the now Number.1 Hero.

Utsushimi was not only a bit jealous of the creation quirk girl, but also impressed with her. Todoroki was pretty hard to catch the attention of. He was very calm and collected, even taking pretty lightly to Bakugou's usual insults by simply ignoring him. But, while this impressed the dirty blonde illusionist, it still sparked her jealousy.

"Camie, are you okay?" Nagamasa asked, snapping the girl out of her thoughts. The usually bubbly girl looked up at her hair covered classmate and gave him a cheeky smile. "I'm great!"Then the tall brunette know as Inasa marched over and took a look at Utsushimi.

"You don't look fine," He said in his usual assertive tone. "Are you alright?" Camie was glad her classmates/friends were worried about her, but this was a problem she was willing to fix herself. "Yep, I'm all good!" The dirty blonde replied. Inasa narrowed his eyes at her, obviously not believing his bubbly illusionist classmate's answer. "Are you sure?" He asked. "Your attitude seems to have changed slightly.

That was the one thing Camie never understood about Inasa. Sometimes in the most random of times, he could notice the smallest details, just like Todoroki. The mental mention of the two toned boy got her in her crush fantasies, and while she was thinking, she couldn't hear a certain burly brunette trying to speak with her.

"Camie, are you listening?" Inasa's booming voice asked, snapping the illusion quirk female out of her trance. Utsushimi looked up and nodded quickly. "Yeah, I'm fine!" She said in hopes of reassuring Inasa, but unfortunately, her friend wasn't convinced.

"I don't think you're okay," Inasa said. "How about we talk at lunch, okay?" Camie thought for a minute. _'Maybe Inasa can help me with this. Maybe he knows a thing or two about how to catch the attention of a person you like since he attracts attention pretty much everyday.'_ The dirty blonde nodded and smiled. "Yeah, sure, we can talk at lunch." She decided. Inasa smiled, satisfied that he could get Camie to talk.

**At lunch:**

After Camie got her food, she went to the nearest table and sat down, waiting for Inasa. It took a little while, but the blonde eventually saw the brunette coming her way. When he sat down, the whirlwind quirk user looked at Utsushimi. "So what's been bothering you?" He asked.

The female illusionist sighed and took a breath. "So, I like this boy," she began, looking at Inasa to see if he'd interrupt. "Who is this boy?" He asked, which was something that Utsushimi expected out of him. "He's got multicolored eyes, multicolored hair, he's calm-" Then she was cut off. "You mean Todoroki?" Yoarashi asked. The blonde illusion quirk girl nodded. "What, you still hate him?"

The tall brunette shook his head and told Utsushimi to continue. "Well, I like him, but I think some other girl likes him too." Inasa nodded in understanding. "Who is this girl?" Camie sighed. "Yaoyorozu, the one with the black ponytail."

"I think Todoroki likes her, so I'm not really sure if I should, y'know." The dirty blonde girl said. Then Inasa crossed his arms. "You shouldn't make assumptions that probably aren't true," he said assertively. "You should find a time to talk to him and confess, then wait for what he says!"

Utsushimi thought about Yoarashi's advice, then she smiled and nodded and stood up. "You're right," she said confidently. "I'll do it!" Then Inasa stood up and crossed his arms. "I know you'll be able to do it!" He said confidently. The other students in the lunchroom stared at the two students cheering confidently in confusion, but didn't say anything about it.

**A few days later (A/N: sorry for these timeskips)**

Camie walked around the park, sighing a little. She had a plan on confessing to Todoroki, but she just needed to rethink it so she didn't mess anything up. After making sure she had it down, she could meet up with the two toned boy and talk with him.

As she was thinking things over, she didn't realize someone walk up to her. Camie then felt a hand on her shoulder, which quickly snapped her out of her thinking trance. The blonde girl looked up and saw a familiar stoic face. It was Todoroki Shouto, who was staring at her with an eyebrow raised in confusion. He took his hand off Utsushimi's shoulder and the two stared at each other in awkward silence.

"Um, are you okay?" The dual quirk user asked. Camie couldn't help but shudder as her crush talked and looked at her, making her blush. Camie nodded and smiled. "I'm fine!" She said in her usually bubbly voice. Shouto raised an eyebrow at her. "Then why is your face red?"

Utsushimi tensed up. _'Damn it,'_ she thought to herself. _'Okay Camie, just tell him and everything else will go according to plan.'_ Then Camie sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine, but I wanna ask you something." Todoroki looked at her before nodded, indicating that she could speak.

"Um, do you...like someone by any chance?" The dirty blonde illusionist asked. The calm male stared at her with an eyebrow raised, which made Utsushimi think she did something wrong. "What makes you think I like someone?" Todoroki asked. Camie decided she'd get to the point and answer straight up. "Well, I always see you with that ponytail girl, so I assume she likes you, and maybe you like her. Am I right?"

To Utsushimi's surprise, Shouto shook his head. "No, you're mistaken," he replied. "While I do like someone, it isn't her." Camie's eyes lit up at the first part of that last sentence. "Mind if you tell me who you like?" She asked. "I mean, if you want too!"

"Well, she's blonde," Shouto began. "She has quite an upbeat and bubbly personality, and she's from a different high school." Utsushimi nodded and put a finger to her chin. "I wonder who that could be." She said, thinking about it. There were many people with blonde hair and bubbly personalities. Then Todoroki put his hand on the illusionist's shoulder gently.

"It's you." He said nonchalantly and quietly, but enough for Camie to hear. As soon as she heard these words, the blonde girl froze and her eyes widened. 'Wait, he actually likes me!?' She thought to herself. "W-wait, me?" Camie asked Todoroki in disbelief. She had never been so shocked and confused in her life. Then something happened that made Camie almost faint.

Todoroki got closer to her flustered face, then pressed his lips against the blonde's. Utsushimi's eyes widened more, but she soon relaxed and melted into the kiss as Shouto put his hands on her hips. They soon broke the kiss, both the blonde girl and two toned boy having red faces.

"Did that answer your question?" Todoroki asked. Camie blushed and nodded. "So, how about a date sometime sweetie?" The illusion quirk dirty blonde asked. Todoroki thought about it for a moment. "Okay then, that would be nice." He answered. "How about tonight?" Camie asked. "Is that okay?" Todoroki nodded and gave Utsushimi a small smile and took her hand in his.

Meanwhile, Momo and Inasa were hiding in some bushes, watching love happen between their friends. The ravenette girl and the brunette boy looked at each other and gave each other a thumbs up, satisfied that their plan worked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested to me by Catherine_Howard, and I'm sorry if this didn't turn out how you wanted. I never knew this ship existed, and it was pretty fun to write something like this. If you have something you want me to write, let me know and I might do it! Anyway, thanks for reading!


	9. DekuBaku - Good boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by SilverAngle18
> 
> Everyone sees Bakugou as a hot-headed, anger issued jerk. However when the blonde alone is around Deku, he's something much different.
> 
> Tags: Bakubottom, top!Izuku, spanking, butt plugs, vibrators, overstimulation, some degrading, blowjobs

Bakugou whined as he laid down on Midoryia's lap, ready for what was going to come. He had been a bit too aggressive earlier, even for Deku, so now he was gonna be punished. The greenette pushed the blonde's boxers down a bit more and stroked Katsuki's ass, smirking as the usually explosive blonde flinched and slightly shivered over the cold hand.

"Now, how many do you think you should get, Kacchan?" Izuku asked, referring to spankings as he continued to caress Bakugou's ass gently, even though things wouldn't really be so gentle later on. The greenette's index finger ghosted around the blonde's hole, making Kacchan moan shamelessly. "W-whatever amount you want, D-daddy." The latter answered shakily.

Deku hummed as he brushed his fingers across the blonde's ass and squeezed it, making Katsuki moan again. "Fifteen sounds good, don't you think Kacchan?" The greenette asked. "Y-yes Daddy." Bakugou answered submissively.

"Good, now remember to count." Midoryia reminded him before lifting his hand up and bringing it back down directly on his ass. "A-ah!" Kacchan exclaimed. "One." Izuku grinned and slapped his ass again, making Bakugou shakily say two.

Another slap filled the room. "T-three." Katsuki said. His breath was hitched. 

*Slap* "Fo-four." The latter said after Deku slapped his ass.

At the eighth slap Midoryia felt something warm run down his leg. He instantly realized this was Bakugou's precum and let out a low chuckle. "You like this that bad?" He asked huskily. Kacchan whimpered and didn't answer. "Dirty slut." Izuku mumbled, raising his hand up and bringing it back down on Bakugou's ass (which was beginning to turn red), with more force then he had. This elicited a moan from the blonde latter and made him say nine.

"Maybe if you be a good boy and take your punishment well I'll let you cum," Deku said, teasingly ghosting his thumb of the tip of the usually explosive boy's cock, making him squirm. "You think you can handle that?"

Katsuki nodded, eager to cum. "Y-yes." The greenette smiled almost sadistically. He mumbled something under his breath and his hand rose up. Then Midoryia brought his hand down on Bakugou's ass, hitting it hard. The blonde cried out, his breaths shaky and his body trembling in excitement.

"Ten!" Katsuki cried out. What was making this worse was that Deku's finger would press the tip of Kacchan's dick and he'd slowly jerk him off at some points, only to stop abruptly. 

*Slap* "E-eleven!" said Bakugou. Tears filed his eyes and one began to spill from his left eye and down his cheek. Midoryia's hand gently caressed the latter's ass. Then his hand stopped touching, only to go up and come back down with another harsh slap. "Twe-twelve!" Katsuki cried. Another slap came quickly, making Kacchan say thirteen quickly. If he'd said it too late, Izuku would restart the punishment. "Masochistic slut." The greenette mumbled.

*Slap* Fourteen!" Katsuki yelped. More tears were leaking from his eyes. "Almost done baby." Izuku cooed. He lifted his hand up, but before he brought it back down, he powered up One for All at 10%. Then he brought his hand down harshly on Kacchan's ass. "Fuck!" Bakugou screamed out in pleasure as he began sobbing. "F-fifteen!" Tears of pleasure and ecstasy ran down his face and the latter was dangerously close to cuming.

Midoryia smiled and chuckled, sounding satisfied. "Good boy," he purred. "You did great Kacchan." The submissive boy let out a whimper, pleased with the praise he received. "Do you wanna cum now, Kacchan?" He moved his hand towards the blonde's throbbing cock.

Upon hearing this, Bakugou eagerly nodded. "P-please Daddy," he whined. "Please l-let me cum." Katsuki knew how much Deku loved it when he begged for things like this.

Upon hearing the latter's begging, Izuku grinned. "Of course, baby." Then he gently grasped Bakugou's dick and jerked him off. As soon as the contact occurred, moans left the latter's mouth and he squirmed on Midoryia's lap. Soon, Bakugou felt himself get closer to his release and Izuku could tell because his moans were getting louder and needier. He smiled and stroked faster, listening to the whimpers spilling from the explosive blonde's mouth.

Finally, Katsuki gasped and yelped as he came. Midoryia smiled and allowed the blonde to stand up. "You did amazing Kacchan." He said, laying the tired latter onto his bed. Katsuki groaned in response, feeling a small bit disoriented and tired. Deku chuckled and climbed into bed, laying at his side.

**The next morning**

Bakugou grumbled as he felt himself being shaken. "Kacchan, come one," a familiar voice said. "We have to get ready for class!" The blonde opened his eyes, seeing his greenette boyfriend. He grumbled and slowly got up. "Yeah yeah, I'm coming nerd." Katsuki said, still slightly drowsy.

As Bakugou took off his pants, he felt Izuku try to take down his boxers. He didn't think much of it and continued to get dressed, but yelped when he felt something get shoved into his ass. "What the hell?" The blonde said, surprised and now out of his sleepy demeanor. He turned around and saw Deku standing up with something in his hand. In fact, that something was a remote controller.

Then Bakugou realized Midoryia had put a plug in him, but not just any plug. A vibrating plug as a matter of fact. Before he could open his mouth and protest, Izuku walked up to him and put a finger under his chin and lifted it up. "It won't hurt to have a little fun during class, will it Kacchan?" The greenette asked the blonde in his sensual dominant voice. Katsuki went into his submissive state after that sentence had been said.

"No Daddy." He said softly, but still loud and clear enough for Izuku to hear. The greenette grinned. "Good, now finish getting dressed and lets get ready." 

** At class **

As Deku was chatting with Todoroki, Uraraka and the rest of the Dekusquad, he saw Bakugou doing his usual thing, which was hanging around with the Bakusquad. Midoryia decide he'd have a little fun with Kacchan. He dug his into his pocket until his hand found the remote. When Midoryia came into contact with it, he found the button successfully. The setting was at two so far, so Katsuki might not feel anything.

He pressed the button and looked over at Bakugou to see if he reacted. Sure enough, the blonde had slightly tensed up, but didn't look Izuku's way. Izuku decided he'd try again later. At that moment, Aizawa came into the class and ordered everyone into their seats.

After getting through their classes they eventually went to Ishiyama-sensei's class, and it was at that time Midoryia decided to turn the vibrator up more. He'd already done it in Present Mic's class and All Might's class, and he gotten a reaction. There was even a reaction that occurred that made Kirishima notice his blonde friend's behavior.

As they were ten minutes into the class, Deku went into his pocket and turned the vibrator up to nine. He looked Bakugou's way and smirked before pressing the button. As soon as Katsuki felt the sensual vibration go through his ass, he let out a pleasured moan the he tried, but failed, to keep in.

This got a majority of the class and teacher's attention. "Bakugou, are you okay?" Ishiyama-sensei asked concerningly. Kacchan simply shrugged. "I advise you go to the restroom for a bit." Ishiyama offered. Katsuki took some time to think about his offer before nodding and getting up. After Bakugou left the room, Izuku raised his hand. "Yes Midoryia?" Ishiyama asked. "Can I go check if Kacchan is okay?" The greenette asked.

Ishiyama-sensei nodded and allowed Deku to leave the classroom. When the One for All user left the room, he smirked. His plan was going perfectly. While Bakugou was in the bathroom, he locked himself in a stall and pulled the vibrator out. As much as he enjoyed the pleasure he received from it whenever Izuku would activate the toy, he didn't want people thinking something was wrong with him.

Hell, he had a reputation to uphold!

But he also didn't wanna disappoint Midoryia. Doing so would result in another punishment like yesterdays, only longer. The ash blonde sighed before putting the vibrator in, whimpering softly when it slid in.

He unlocked the stall door and opened it, only to be pushed back in. Before he could yell and cuss the person out, he realized it was just Deku and calmed down a bit, but was still surprised.

"Deku, what are you-" Katsuki's sentence was cut off when the greenette smashed his lips onto his. Bakugou melted into the kiss and relaxed. Midoryia pushed his tongue into Kacchan's mouth, asking for entrance. The explosive boy accepted and they made out for a good minute or so before pulling away.

Deku's hand slid down to Bakugou's crotch and chuckled. "Hard already?" He asked huskily. Katsuki blushed and looked down. Then he looked back up, giving Midoryia a needy look. Izuku grinned and nodded.

Bakugou dropped down to his knees and quickly went to work. He unzipped Midoryia's pants and pulled them down, along with his boxers. Bakugou's eyes looked to be glazed with lust as he didn't hesitate in taking the greenette's length in his mouth. Izuku groaned, pleased that Katsuki took his length almost whole even though they just started. _'He_ _must be really needy now.'_ Midoryia thought to himself as he tangled his fingers in Kacchan's soft blonde hair.

"Ugh! Gh," Katsuki moaned as he gagged on the taller male's dick eagerly. He kept eye contact with Izuku as he made loud moans and gurgling sounds on the greenette's cock. Midoryia tightened his grip on the latter's hair and began to guide him on his dick. Katsuki loved the feeling of being facefucked, especially roughly and when it was by Deku.

Izuku groaned at the feeling of pleasure every time his cock hit the back of the blonde latter's throat and loved the gagging and choking sounds Bakugou made. 

"You like this, don't you?" Midoryia asked. "You like me facefucking you like this, don't you? You little bitch." Kacchan moaned at the degrading and nodded to Izuku's answer, obviously not being able to speak. He continued to bob his head up and down on the greenette's cock, making the dominant male moan in ecstasy.

Midoryia pushed Bakugou's head forward, making the blonde's nose buried in his pubes. Izuku groaned deeply and came inside Katsuki's mouth. The latter eagerly swallowed every drop and pulled himself off of his boyfriend's dick, waiting for further instructions.

"Good boy, Kacchan." He said with a smile. "Now get up." Katsuki obeyed and stood up, letting Midoryia take control of everything else. The One for All user turned Bakugou around, making him face the right wall side of the stall. Izuku pulled down the ash blonde's pants and boxers. Then he smiled upon seeing the pink vibrator still buried inside his hole.

"You kept it in," he said. "Good boy." Then he smacked his ass, making Kacchan whimper. Deku took the toy out and lined his dick up and Katsuki's hole. "Now, just let me know if I'm being too rough, okay?" The greenette asked his boyfriend in a gentle tone. He enjoyed fucking Bakugou hard, but he cared for the explosive teen and didn't want to hurt him.

Katsuki nodded and whined, impatient to be fucked. Midoryia grinned somewhat sadistically, his eyes full of lust before he slammed into Kacchan. "A-ah!" The ash blond moaned suddenly. Deku began to thrust at a slightly slow, but pleasure filled pace. Desperate moans spilled from Bakugou's lips.

"You're this desperate for my cock?" Izuku purred. "Such a whore." Katsuki moaned loudly at the degradation. Then Midoryia decided to make Bakugou take his dick in a bit more and thrusted deeper into him. The ash blonde let out moans of pleasure mixed with pain, which made the greenette a bit worried, but the slightly pained moans began to subside.

"F-fuck," the submissive boy moaned out desperately. "P-please fuck me more D-daddy!" Deku chuckled. "Such a whore for my cock," he said in satisfaction. One hand snaked across Bakugou's neck and squeezed, making the ash blonde's eyes almost fully roll back into his head. "Tell me how much you love this. Tell me how much of a bitch you are."

Katsuki let out a choked moan. "D-daddy, please! I-I need more!" He yelped out as he felt Midoryia's cock brush against his prostate. "I-I'm your w-whore! Y-your cock w-whore!"

Izuku's dick twitched inside of Kacchan's ass upon hearing all these words. He smirked and thrusted harder and deepr than before, hitting Bakugou's prostate harder, which made the blonde effectively scream. "Exactly what I want to hear from a bitch like you." He growled in Katsuki's ear. The submissive latter was getting weaker and weaker in his knees, which made Deku have to hold him up.

Midoryia thrusted roughly on Bakugou's sweet spot one more time before coming. Katsuki yelped in ecstasy and whimpered loudly as he came, thick ropes of semen shooting from his dick. The greenette and the blonde stayed in that position for a bit before Izuku pulled out and released Kacchan's body. Bakugou's knees gave out and he collapsed to the floor, whining and trembling, clearly exhausted.

Deku stared at the cum seeping from Bakugou's hole and smirked, proud of what he did to his needy little slut. Then he took the pink vibrator back out and shoved it in Katsuki's ass, stopping the cum from leaking.

"You did so well for me Kacchan." Izuku hummed, clearly pleased with the previous events as he pulled his boxers and pants back on. "I can't wait for round two later." And with that, the greenette boy opened the stall and left, closing the door behind him to save his boyfriend the embarrassment.

Bakugou still laid there on the bathroom floor, breaths shaky and full of bliss. It took him a while to process what had happened.

Wait, round two? Later?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by SilverAngle18. I'm really sorry if this didn't come out the way you wanted it too, but it's my first time writing something this kinky. I hope you like it though. Anyways, I know that updates have been kinda slow, but I'm kinda dealing with home life stuff and I've been feeling stressed out, and I'm sorry for that. I'll try harder to upload!
> 
> Also, I noticed this book got over 3000 hits and 57 kudos! Tysm for the support ily all💖


	10. Bakudeku - Aphrodisiacs 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by the same anon who asked for the first part of this
> 
> Same ship and stuff, except this time it's Midoryia who gets the aphrodisiac. Luckily Bakugou is more than willing to help him.
> 
> Tags: Adventurer Izuku, barbarian king Katsuki, clothed Deku, naked Kacchan, glove kink, blowjobs, overstimulation, rough sex, creampie

Midoryia moaned and his breath hitched as he went faster, jerking himself off. He was desperate for the release that was yet to come. The greenette let out a loud moan and released, feeling with sticky white substance fall down his fingers a little bit. Deku panted and let go of his cock, sighing blissfully. That was probably the third or fourth time today he'd jerked off, not that he really cared.

Now you may be wondering, why was Midoryia doing this? He doesn't seem like the type of person to jerk off, does he? Well, he inhaled an aphrodisiac. Izuku knew better than to mess around with aphrodisiacs. He learned about them and even put notes about them and their effects in his notebook. 

Now, how did he inhale the aphrodisiac? Well, some pricks thought it would be a good idea to play a trick on the unsuspecting adventurer and give him some candy with the aphrodisiac. Deku didn't think twice about the candy and and it's scent and inhaled it, and the effects had taken place just a few hours ago.

The only other problem was that Midoryia was horny. As in, very horny. The effects had taken place quickly and strongly hours ago, and all he'd been doing was jerking off. Unfortunately, jerking off wasn't enough to stop his needy desires and he needed more. Now if the greenette adventurer was in a clearer mind, he'd be really regretting inhaling that aphrodisiac, but his mind had been overcome by the aphrodisiac.

After his mind was hazy from the previous pleasure and he slowly coming back from his senses, Midoryia sighed. "Maybe I should just take a walk or something." He said to himself. Izuku got up and pulled his pants up and buttoned them. Then he put on his red shoes and headed out.

As soon as Midoryia stepped outside, he breathed in the fresh air and sighed in content. "Hopefully the fresh air will do me good." The young adventurer said to himself. As we walked in the village, he saw Uraraka at Sato's pastry shop. The greenette smiled and walked over to the girl.

"Hi Uraraka!" Izuku greeted. The brunette turned around and smiled. "Hello Deku!" 

"So what brings you here?" Ochako asked. "I just needed to take a walk," the greenette replied. "What about you?" Uraraka smiled. "I'm just getting some pastries for my grandmother," she replied. "She's sick and needs someone to comfort her."

Midoryia smiled. One of the reasons he was friends with the brunette was because of her kindness. "That's really sweet Uraraka!" Deku said with a thumbs up. Sato came out from the kitchen area with what was a bag of pastries (which also smelled divine, because Sato is best at making cakes and stuff). "Here you go." He said cheerfully. Ochako smiled and thanked him, placing the money on the counter.

"Thanks Sato!" The brunette said. Then she turned to Izuku. "I have to go now, bye!" She said. Deku waved and when she left, he turned to Sato. "Anything you want, Midoryia?" The pastry chef asked kindly. The greenette tapped his chin in thought. "I'll just have a chocolate donut." He said, digging into his pocket and placed the money on the counter. Sato thanked him for the money and disappeared into his kitchen.

As Deku waited for his snack, he unfortunately began to feel horny. Well, the feeling was very little, but he began to tell that the effects of the aphrodisiac were coming back again. Midoryia sighed. He'd have to go home and take care of it eventually.

Sato appeared from his kitchen with a bag, which contained Izuku's donut. The adventurer took it gratefully and thanked the brunette pastry chef, waving goodbye to him. As he walked through town, Deku realized the horny feelings had somehow just blatantly disappeared. Midoryia didn't know how that happened, but he was grateful for it. 

Izuku walked off until he reached his favorite area. It was a grassy hill with a tree that provided plenty of shade and you could still get a nice amount of sun. As the greenette walked up the hill, he saw a familiar mop of ash blonde hair. It was none other than Katsuki Bakugou, the barbarian king.

Deku smiled. "Hi Kacchan!" He said cheerfully. The barbarian king turned around and scowled. The greenette walked over and sat next to Katsuki. Normally, if someone was to sit next to Bakugou he'd push them away (unless it was Kirishima sometimes, who is his best friend), but as for the young adventurer, he felt somewhat calm at his presence. He watched for a bit as Midoryia opened up the small white pastry bag and pulled out his chocolate donut.

Izuku split the donut into two and offered at half to Bakugou. "Here you go, Kacchan!" He said. Katsuki looked at the piece of donut for a while before taking it, mumbling a thanks.

They sat together on the hill in silence for a good fifteen minutes. All was going well until the aphrodisiac effects pooled into Deku, making the greenette feel worse than before. He mentally groaned. The aphrodisiac was making him feel dizzy, so he subconsciously leaned his head onto Kacchan's shoulder. Upon feeling the touch, the explosive blonde flinched. He looked over at Izuku and noticed what he was doing. As much as Bakugou would've removed his head form his shoulder, he was too lazy and let it happen.

It wasn't long until Katsuki heard strange noises coming from the greenette. They sounded widely similar to whimpers. The blonde barbarian king looked at the adventurer and raised an eyebrow. "Hey nerd, you okay?" 

Another whimper came out of Deku's mouth, followed by a tired groan. Katsuki sighed and rolled his eyes as he hoisted the greenette up, staring at him with a confused look. "What the hell's wrong with you?" He asked. Izuku whined something under his breath and fell into Bakugou's chest. The ash blonde rolled his eyes again and hoisted Deku onto his back.

"I'm gonna just take you home." The barbarian king mumbled, walking off the hill.

**At Deku's home**

Kastuki opened the door to Izuku's house and closed the door behind him. He walked through the house and reached Deku's room and laid him down on the bed. Then Bakugou left the room to find some medicine from Midoryia's bathroom cabinet. The only problem was he wasn't sure what type of medicine he should give to the adventurer. He'd never been in a situation like this.

'I guess I'll just ask Deku.' The blonde thought to himself before leaving the bathroom. When he entered Midoryia's room though, he was met with a surprise.

There was the greenette, fingering himself. His pants were pulled down enough for him to reach his hole and he had two fingers inside of him. Izuku was moaning blissfully, completely unaware of Kacchan's presence.

The room was silent (minus Deku moaning) until Bakugou broke it. "What the hell, nerd?" He asked, surprise and confusion in his voice. Midoryia finally looked his way. "K-Kacchan," he whimpered, eyes glazed over with lust. "P-please."

Katsuki was confused. "What the hell do you mean?" Midoryia shoved his fingers inside of him a little deeper, briefly imagining them as the barbarian king's cock. "Kacchan, I-I need you," the usually innocent adventurer said in a lusty voice. "I really do."

At some point, Bakugou was a bit confused, but as soon as he got the point, he smirked. "You want me?" He asked seductively. Midoryia nodded, shoving his fingers deeper inside of him, releasing an even louder moan. "Please Kacchan." The blonde chuckled lowly as he removed his clothes. Katsuki walked over to the bed and position himself in front of Midoryia. Then he pressed his cock against the greenette's lips. "Since we don't have any lube, your drool should be good enough."

Midoryia gave Katsuki's cock a kitten lick at the tip. Then he licked the sides, keeping eye contact with the ash blonde the best he could. Then without hesitation, Deku took Bakugou's length in his mouth. Kacchan moaned at his dick being engulfed with the warmth of Izuku's mouth.

Midoryia bobbed his head up and down slowly, all while looking at Katsuki. His head moved up, taking the time to give the tip of Katsuki's member more kitten licks.

The barbarian king let out a sultry moan, red eyes meeting green. Deku's hand moved to Bakugou's balls, he played with one as he sucked continuously on the cock inside his mouth. Deku began to bob his head up and down on Katsuki large cock a bit faster. He was pleased with the groans that escaped the ash blonde's lips and made it his cureent goal to please the barbarian king more.

However, even though Deku wanted to make sure the blonde felt good, he still felt like teasing him. Midoryia began to slow his sucking on Kacchan's dick, even releasing his mouth from the large length and taking occasional licks on the sides and tip.

Katsuki growled under his breath at Midoryia's teasing and pushed his head down on his cock, earning an unexpected but excited moan from the greenette. Bakugou tangled his fingers in Izuku's hair as he pushed him down on his member, making the latter take his cock whole. "Ugh, ghk!" The adventurer groaned as he looked Kacchan in the eyes. Deku was loving this. He really loved the effect he received after teasing Katsuki.

Izuku moaned around Bakugou's cock, sending vibrations up it. The blonde groaned, feeling his dick twitch. Then he pushed Midoryia down further on his cock until the greenette's nose was buried deep the barbarian king's pubes.

Bakugou let out a low, pleased moan as he came inside Deku's mouth. The greenette probably would've spit it out, but he decided not too and swallowed it, not leaving a drop. He released his mouth from Kacchan's cock and looked at the ash blonde.

Katsuki smirked and got up, telling Midoryia to stay in the position he was currently in. Izuku obeyed and waited for Bakugou to do anything else. The explosive blonde took Deku's gloves off, already having a plan. Then he sat down on the bed and positioned his dick at the entrance of the greenette's hole. 

Bakugou ghosted a finger around Deku's pink asshole. The adventurer whined impatiently. "K-Kacchan," he whimpered. "Please hurry."

Bakugou scoffed. "Such an impatient bitch." He mumbled. Izuku shivered at the degrading name, but he didn't mind it. In fact, it simply turned him on and made his cock hard. Then without warning, the blonde pushed his dick in. A loud moan of pain mixed with pleasure quickly escaped from his lips.

The barbarian king gave the young adventurer some time to adjust before thrusting. He made sure his thrusts were slow and precise so they wouldn't hurt Midoryia.

Katsuki smiled at the whines and moans leaving the greenette's mouth. "K-Kacchan, ah-" he moaned, being cut off by another thrust. "Please, f-faster." Bakugou smirked. "You want me to go faster?" He asked, taking one of his hands (which had Izuku's glove on it, and squeezed his ass. Deku whined and shivered at the cool material of the glove coming into hard contact with his bare skin.

"Alright, if you say so." The ash blonde said smugly and seductively. Then without warning, he slammed into Deku.

The greenette almost screamed in pleasure, loving how things escalated. Katsuki's gloved hands snaked over to Midoryia's chest and and pulled his shirt up. Then he came across his nipples. Izuku yelped and whimpered as Katsuki pinched one.

Bakugou thrusted more and more into Mirodyia, relishing in the soft and needy moans that left his lips. He pushed his cock in deeper and deeper into the greenette adventurer's ass, filling it up efficiently.

Until he hit _it._

Deku screamed upon feeling Kacchan's dick brush against his sweet spot. The blonde smirked upon finding the boy's prostate and continued to try and hit there. He pinched Izuku's nipple again, except this time stronger, earning a groan from the greenette. Tears streamed down Midoryia's flustered face.

Katsuki's free hand snaked down to Deku's own cock and grasped it. he began to jerk the overstimulated boy off. Bakugou leaned over to Midoryia's ear, licking at the shell. "Oh, I love it when you sound like this," he whispered deeply. "You sound so needy." That damn voice of his was making Deku go crazy.

Just as Deku felt as if he was about to cum, Katsuki must've been able to tell because he quickly pressed this thumb against the tip of Midoryia's cock. The greenette whined. "You don't dare cum until I do." Bakugou said commandingly. Izuku whimpered, but nodded. The sudden dominance in the barbarian king's voice turned him on quite a lot and he hoped Katsuki would keep using that deep voice.

Bakugou angled himself to make his thrusts better and thrusted deeper and harder into Midoryia's ass, making the adventurer tremble under him. The overstimulation of his nipple being pinched hard and repeatedly and having a thumb over his dick to prevent him from coming was making his go crazy.

Katsuki groaned and thrusted faster and faster into Izuku until he felt his dick twitch. The blonde let out a loud groan and came, all of his semen filling the greenette up. He panted before letting his member slip out from Deku's hole. As soon as this occurred, cum slipped from Midoryia's ass, landing on the bed sheets. Bakugou smiled at his work, pretty proud.

His thoughts were interrupted by pleasured, but also really frustrated sobs and groans. Katsuki realized he still had his thumb on the slit of Deku's cock, preventing him from releasing. He smirked and pinched his nipple harshly one last time, making the overstimulated greenette yelp and sob.

Then Kacchan leaned onto Deku's clothed lap and bit the shell of his ear. "Cum for me, Deku." He said deeply, releasing his thumb from Izuku's cock.

The adventurer screamed and sobbed as he finally came. As soon as he released, he fell onto the bed, panting heavily. Katsuki stood up and went to the bathroom to get a washcloth to clean himself and Midoryia up, leaving the greenette to relax for a bit.

 _'This day actually turned out better than I thought.'_ Bakugou thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so very sorry this took my so long! My dumbass kept procrastinating. I also apologize for how short it is. Since I guess it's Kinkmas now, we can kinda consider this as some sort of kinkmas prompt, since I pretty much missed kinktober. I know you probably noticed the requests are closed, but it's only temporary and I promise I'll be opening them back up.
> 
> *plus we got 4448 hits and 81 kudos! ily💖💖💖


	11. Shinkami - Real pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an Anon
> 
> Shinsou is pining for Kaminari, but the electric blonde doesn't know. Denki thinks Hitoshi wants to sleep with him, since Shinsou compliments him. That's what people usually do when the wanna have sex with the blonde, but 90% of Kaminari's sexual experiences have been mediocre and low of pleasure. Although, when Shinsou walks in on Denki and another guy, he scares the person off and shows Kaminari what real pleasure is.
> 
> (I know I suck at summaries)

Shinsou was pining for Kaminari. He didn't know why, but he just was. There was something about the electric blonde that interested him. No, it wasn't only his adorable looks, but it was also his sweet personality. The only problem was that Kaminari didn't notice Shinsou that much.

Then Hitoshi found out that Denki actually liked being complimented. As soon as Shinsou found out about this, he would compliment the pikachu lookalike every chance he got. Many people found this as weird, since Hitoshi wasn't the type to compliment people that much, especially at random. People would question his newfound behavior, except for Kendo, who was the only one aware of Shinsou's crush. Being the good friend she is, she promised not to tell anyone.

Deku, being Shinsou's other good friend, learned about the purple haired boy's crush on his classmate/friend, also promised that he wouldn't tell anyone.

While, Kaminari appreciated the compliments that Shinsou gave him, he was confused by it as well. However, the confusion was only brief. Denki began to think that Shinsou was only complimenting him because he wanted to sleep with him (and Hitoshi does wanna sleep with him, but we'll get to that later), because when boys wanted to sleep with the blonde, they complimented him and told him good things first.

While Kaminari did wanna sleep with the purple haired boy, he was afraid of it being a terrible session. While Kaminari did sleep with plenty of boys (in his class or other classes) the sex sessions were mediocre and boring. The boys would usually give themselves pleasure, not really caring about how pleasured Denki felt.

Even though this pretty much always happened, Kaminari didn't really stop having sex with the boys. He didn't really mind the lack of pleasure.

Shinsou sighed as he went to his dorm room and sat down on his bed. He turned on his phone and unlocked it. Then he went to his gallery. His gallery didn't really have many pictures, other than ones of him and Kendo hanging out, a majority of the pictures where of Denki.

While that sounded creepy, in his defense, Kaminari had asked him to take some of the pictures, while other pictures were ones that the blonde sent him and he just saved in his gallery. Then Hitoshi came across one certain picture.

It was a photo of him and Kaminari. The human pikachu had taken the selfie himself with Shinsou's phone. The two of them were hugging, Kaminari's face being so close to Hitoshi's that their cheeks were in physical contact with each other. Normally, if someone else done that (Kendo and Deku are somewhat exceptional, because their his friends), he'd push them away because he usually didn't like people that close.

However, when Denki had gotten that close to him, Hitoshi didn't mind at all. In fact, he enjoyed it, something he'd never admit to anyone. Hitoshi was visibly blushing in the picture, at least that's how Kendo and Deku pointed it out. The ginger haired girl and the greenette weren't wrong about that though.

Shinsou sighed in exasperation. He needed to tell the electric quirk user about his feelings before it was too late. About a week or so ago, Hitoshi saw boys from other classes complimenting Kaminari. He also noticed the blonde taking other boys into his room. Seeing these things made the mind control quirk user really jealous, which made him know he'd have to tell his feelings to Denki soon.

Shinsou got up from his bed, deciding maybe now was the best time to confess before it was too late. If Kaminari turned him down and went for some other boy, he'd just have to get over it and accept it.

Hitoshi left his dorm room and left the 1-C dorms. Then the walked to the 1-A dorms and knocked on the doors. His knuckle slightly twitched. He'd wasn't nervous about class 1-A, but he was nervous of confessing to Denki. He was snapped out of his thoughts when the door opened, revealing Midoryia.

"Oh, hi Shinsou!" Izuku greeted his friend. "Hey Midoryia," he said. "Is there anything you need, Shinsou?" The greenette asked, stepping to the side to allow the purple haired boy in, and then closing the door when Shinsou entered. "Yes, I need to talk with Kaminari." Hitoshi replied. "Oh okay, go right ahead!" Izuku said. Shinsou nodded and thanked him, but before leaving, Deku whispered something to him.

"Good luck." The One for All user said with a smirk. Hitoshi rolled his eyes and left.

While Shinsou walked down the dorm room hall for boys, he began contemplating if this was the best choice. What if Kaminari wasn't gay and harshly turned him down. While Shinsou seemed devoid of emotions sometimes, that would hurt him hard in the mental state.

When Hitoshi reached Denki's door, he contemplated whether or not he should knock. But then again, since him and Kaminari are good friends, he wouldn't mind. Shinsou opened the door and was ready to speak, but then his eyes landing on something surprising.

Kaminari was there, yeah, but he was with Yosetsu, from class 1-B. And what were they doing? Well, they were having sex. Well, they hadn't gotten to the exact part yet. When they heard the door open, Yosetsu quickly turned around to see a fuming Shinsou.

He quickly pulled away from Kaminari, who looked just as shocked as he was. S-Shinsou," Yosetsu said, his voice evident with nervousness and shock, but also a hint of irritation. "What are you doing here?"

Hitoshi growled low in his throat. What was he doing around his Kaminari? Suddenly the purple haired boy was overcome with jealousy. He used his quirk on Yosetsu, and it worked perfectly as the 1-B student stood there with blank eyes, waiting for a command.

"Put your clothes on, get out of here, go back to your dorm, and never come here or near Kaminari ever." Shinsou ordered. Yosetsu complied, putting on his clothes. When he put them back on, he left the room. 

Hitoshi turned back to a confused Denki. When he saw the blonde, he deactivated his quirk and his face softened and he walked up to him. "Why were you doing that?" Shinsou asked, slowly sitting next to him. Kaminari looked like he was struggling to find the right words. "Well, I-"

Hitoshi spoke up. "You didn't even look like you were enjoying it." He didn't say in a mocking way, but voiced it with confusion and a tad bit of concern that was hard to notice for a second. Denki looked up, but said nothing, making Shinsou indicate that he was right. The purple haired boy asked the blonde why, still confused. Kaminari shrugged and sighed. "It's fine, its happened a bunch of times, so I'm used to it."

Shinsou thought about this. Denki received no pleasure from the sex but partook in it anyway. Then things began to escalate. Hitoshi pinned Kaminari down to the bed, gripping his wrists and pushing them down. Kaminari's eyes widened and he looked up at the purple haired boy. "Bro, what are you doing Shinsou?" He asked, his voice sounding startled.

Shinsou's face got closer to Kaminari (who, mind you, was still naked) and kissed him. The blonde's eyes widened more, but he melted into the kiss, admiring how surprisingly soft Kaminari's lips were. Hitoshi nipped on Denki's lower lip, making him gasp. The purple haired boy took advantage of this and shoved his tongue inside the blondes mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance as the two males made out. Shinsou eventually won.

They stayed like this for a bit until they pulled away from each other for air. Hungry purple eyes stared into somewhat excited yellow ones. Then Hitoshi brought his fingers up to Denki's lips. "I'm gonna prep you, so suck." He said in a demanding voice. Kaminari obeyed and opened his mouth, allowing the purple haired male to slip his fingers in.

Shinsou swirled his fingers around in the blonde's mouth, waiting for them to be perfect enough to prep the boy under him with. When he felt it was the right time, Hitoshi pulled his fingers from Kaminari's mouth. Surely enough, they were slick and wet.

Shinsou put his index finger positioned at Denki's asshole. Then the purple haired boy looked up at the blonde for his approval. Kaminari nodded and whimpered in a needy way. Hitoshi grinned, then without warning, shoved his index finger inside of Denki. The electric quirked male let out a moan and whine of pure pleasure. Shinsou smiled and continued to go a bit deeper with his finger.

"A-ah," Kaminari moaned. "S-Shinsou." Hitoshi smirked and pushed in finger in a bit deeper, eliciting a loud squeak from the male under him. The purple haired male began thrusting his fingers in back and forth a bit faster, making Denki whimper and mewl in pleasure.

Shinsou added a second finger and began thrusting quick and deep, making the blonde groan and whine. "F-fuck!" he yelped. "Ah." To add extra effect, Hitoshi grasped Denki's hardened cock and began to stroke it. This worked efficiently. "Oh, Shinsou," The blonde mewled. "F-fuck!" Hitoshi began to speed up the pace of this fingers in Kaminari's ass and his hand on his cock, making Denki's moans louder.

Then, the mind control quirk user stopped his movements abruptly. Upon this, Kaminari whined in frustration. He was so close to an actually nice orgasm. "W-why'd you stop?" The electric quirk user asked in confusion.

Shinsou smirked again and slipped his fingers out of Kaminari's ass, making the boy twitch. "Well, I couldn't have you worn out too early," he said as he put his dick at Denki's hole. "Besides, we need to get to the best part." When Kaminari heard that, he felt a mixture of excitement and a small bit of lost hope. Hitoshi sounded very convincing at the moment, but he was still hesitant and thought this would be the same as the rest of his sex sessions. Shinsou sensed this, and spoke. "Kaminari,"

The electric blonde looked up and the purple haired boy, eyes full of wonder. Hitoshi took his dick and pushed it against Denki's hole. It was sure to go in if he pushed in once more.

"Let me show you real pleasure."

It was then, when Shinsou shoved his cock inside Kaminari. The blonde yelped and moaned. Shinsou began to thrust at a nice pace inside of the smaller boy, but because of the jealousy Hitoshi still felt about his Kaminari being fucked by all those other boys would soon show and his thrusts were sure to get faster.

"A-ah!" Denki moaned out. Hitoshi looked down at him. The blonde's cheeks were flushed red and his eyes were lidded. His mouth was slightly hanging open, moans and whimpers spilling from it. Shinsou grinned and increased the speed of his thrusts quickly. ""Fuck, S-Shinsou!" The electric quirk user gasped and yelped. "P-please Shinsou, go faster!"

Upon hearing this, the purple haired boy smirked and increased his thrusts, making moans spill more from Denki's lips.

Then, he finally hit _it._

Kaminari basically screamed when Hitoshi's dick hit his prostate. The latter gripped onto the purple haired boy's shoulders and relished in the new speed and pleasure he was feeling. Shinsou, now proud of himself for finding Kaminari's sweet spot, aimed himself to hit that exact area every time.

He rammed into Denki's prostate mercilessly now. He was going to make sure the blonde felt real pleasure, and it'd only be from him. Denki gasped and moaned loudly and shamelessly. He gripped onto Shinsou's shoulders and dug his nails through them. Hitoshi winced to the sudden pain, but it was only mild. "M-more," Denki said with a shaky voice. "Please S-Shinsou. More."

Hitoshi growled out of possessiveness and passionately slammed his dick against Denki's prostate harder than before, making the electric blonde gasp and scream in pleasure. Shinsou didn't care who heard them. He was going to make everyone know that Kaminari was his and his only.

"Fuck!" Kaminari yelled out. "S-so good!" Shinsou growled and dove for Denki's neck and began to bite on it, leaving dark and perfectly hickeys near his collarbone and such. Incoherent babbles and mewls of bliss escaped Denki's mouth as Shinsou continued to fuck him at the rough and possessive pace.

"S-Shinou," Kaminari gasped. "I'm g-gonna cum soon!" This only made Hitoshi ram against the latter's sweet spot even harder, not that he minded. 

Shinsou himself was feeling the desire to cum as well. He leaned against Kaminari and got close to his ear. He nipped at the shell of the blonde's ear playfully and relished in Denki's beautiful moans of bliss and utter pleasure. Nobody would be able to give Kaminari this amazing feeling other than himself. Then Hitoshi whispered something into the smaller boy's ear.

"Cum for me, baby." He whispered seductively.

Kaminari screamed as his orgasm ripped through him, cum covering his lower abdomen and Shinsou's as well. The purple haired boy continued to fuck him until he felt his orgasm about to occur. Shinsou let out a sultry groan and came inside the electric blonde.

Hitoshi pulled out of Kaminari and looked at him. The latter's eyes were halfway closed, but glazed over with pleasure from the previous orgasmic time. Beads of sweat were falling down his face and his tongue lolled out his mouth. Cum laid across Denki's lower abdomen and his cock twitched slightly, now satisfied. 

In conclusion, Kaminari was completely exhausted.

Shinsou, who was also visibly tired, laid down next to Kaminari. "Kaminari, I love you," he said,. Hitoshi was completely unaware of what he was doing. "I really love you. Always have, always will."

Then , the purple haired boy finally realized what he just said and his eyes widened. Then Denki's body began to move. The boy sat up and looked at Shinsou with warm, happy eyes. Then he spoke.

"Shinsou, I love you too." Kamianri confessed, moving a strand of hair from his face. What he said was completely conscious and true. "Nothing can change that."

Shinsou smiled and urged the blonde to lay down, spooning him. "So, are you okay now?" He asked. He hoped that Denki was okay with the previous ex session they just had. Kaminari nodded. "It was the best I ever had."

Shinsou smiled and nodded, wrapping his arms around Kaminari's waist.

"I love you, Denki."

"I love you too, Hitoshi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long! I had gotten sidetracked and stuffs being happening at home. I'm sorry that my smut still kinda sucks and its short. Anon, I'm also sorry if this isn't how you wanted it😔
> 
> Anyways, I guess this can be like a kinkmas prompt, considering the time I'm posting this. I have another chapter to make, so I'll try to post that quickly.
> 
> Also this book now has 93 kudos and over 5000 hits. Ily all💕💗


	12. Dekubaku - Wait, what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Monokuma_266
> 
> While out on patrol, Bakugou runs into someone who accidentally activates their quirk. What's the quirk? Lactation. Bakugou notices this when he's in his dorm room. He calls up his boyfriend Deku for some help, and when the greenette sees the situation, he decides to take advantage of it.
> 
> Th rest is self explanatory. (Yes I know I suck at summaries/titles.)

Bakugou grumbled as he shoved his hands in the pockets of his hero outfit. Unfortunately, he was forced to go out on patrol today. It was supposed to be Hagakure's day to go on patrol, but at the last minute, she came down with a cold and had to stay in the dorms.

And who had to take her place and go patrol for her? Bakugou Katsuki himself.

Of course, upon hearing this, the ash blonde immediately got pissed off. Even though Aizawa said that Bakugou wouldn't have to go on his next patrol day, he was still pretty pissed overall.

The worst part was that nothing bad was even happening. The only thing that even counted as good a little bit was an old lady getting her purse stolen. Of course, Katsuki went and got the lady's purse back and almost blew the thief up, which would've probably killed him. Even that event was boring because the thief was weak and his quirk was pretty much nothing compared to Kacchan's.

Bakugou finally decided he'd head back to the dorms and let someone else go on their patrol. As he began to walk back, suddenly a series of events occurred. Someone accidentally ran into Katsuki, knocking them both over. Bakugou grunted as his body hit the ground abruptly.

"S-sir, are you okay?" A voice said. "I'm so sorry!" The explosive blonde looked up and saw a hoded figure trying to help him up.

But Bakugou, being the stubborn person he is, swatted their hand away and began to get up. "Yeah I'm fine," Katsuki said. "Now watch were the hell you're going or-" However, before Bakugou could tell the person off, they had vanished.

The blonde huffed and continued to walk. He was feeling a bit weird near his chest while he was heading back to the dorms, but he shook it off. It was probably nothing anyway, so there wasn't much to worry about.

When Katsuki arrived back at the dorms, he found his friends and classmates sitting at the common room. They were either talking to each other, doing their own things amongst each other, or playing games with each other, like Kirishima, Kaminari, Mina and Sero. Bakugou's boyfriend, Midoryia was sitting on the couch watching the bakusquad play games on the game set. When Deku turned around and saw the ash blonde, he smiled.

"Hi Kacchan!" The greenette greeted. He got up and affectionately hugged his boyfriend. Normally, Bakugou would've pushed anyone who did this to him away, especially if he was in a bad mood. He was, considering what happened throughout the stupid patrol, but sometimes, Izuku was an exception.

"Hey nerd." He mumbled, reluctantly hugging the greenette boy back. Normally he'd refrain from showing public affection for the sake of his reputation, but he was in a bad mood at the moment, and to be honest, Midoryia's hug made him feel a bit better.

Izuku noticed the mumble of annoyance in Katsuki's voice and pulled away from him. "Kacchan, are you okay?" He asked. Usually a sign of annoyance in his voice was the sign of a bad mood, and Deku was willing the help his blonde boyfriend.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Bakugou replied, looking around to check if anyone was looking at the two of them. If someone was, he wouldn't hesitate in blowing their head clean off. But apparently he didn't check hard enough because he heard a familiar high pitched squeal. He looked around and saw Ashido and Uraraka smiling at Katsuki and Izuku hugging each other.

"Couple goals!" Ashido said, pumping a fist into the air. "You guys are so cute!" Uraraka commented. A few others in the common room turned around to see the commotion and smirked upon their discovery. 

Bakugou growled at this and little sparks began to form in his hands, getting a bit bigger by the second. "Shut up extras!" He yelled. Mina and Ochako giggled and ran off. Katsuki rolled his eyes then turned to Izuku.

"I'm gonna go change." He told him. The greenette nodded. "Take your time Kacchan!" 

Katsuki walked down to his dorm room and closed the door behind him when he entered. He began to to take off his hero costume, starting with his gauntlets. Kacchan set the gauntlets down on the floor and continued to remove his costume. However, when he removed the top, Bakugou found something shocking.

His chest, well more like his nipples, were...lactating?

In confusion and slight horror, Bakugou touched his left nipple and felt a chill down his spine quickly. He never realized they were so sensitive now. He touched his nipple hesitantly to get the white substance on his finger. Then he put his finger up to his nose and sniffed. It smelled a bit like milk. Bakugou stared at the milky stuff on his finger, then his nipples.

As much as Katsuki wanted to scream in anger, he'd rather not alert everyone of this problem and then have them laugh. "How the hell did this happen?" The ash blonde mumbled to himself. Then it hit him. It was probably that person who ran into him. They must've activated their quirk and it hit him. 

Katsuki grumbled in annoyance and picked up his phone. Maybe Deku could help.

**Bakugou:** hey nerd

**Deku:** Yes Kacchan?

**Bakugou:** come into my room, i need some help

**Deku:** With what? everything okay?

**Bakugou:** just hurry up, ok?

**Deku:** Ok, I'll be there in a bit!😁

Kacchan sighed and relief and put his phone down. The greenette was smart enough to help him hide this. About a minute later, there was a knock at the door. "Come on Deku, it's open!" Bakugou replied. Midoryia opened the door and peeked in, seeing Katsuki facing the wall. "Lock the door." Bakugou told him. Izuku complied and closed the door behind him, locking it in the process.

"Kacchan, are you okay?" The greenette asked in confusion, raising an eyebrow. "Why are you facing the wall?"

Katsuki turned his head to look at Izuku and glared at him. "If you laugh, I'll kill you." Midoryia put his hands up in defense. "Whatever you need to tell or show me, I won't tell, I promise!"

Bakugou sighed and reluctantly turned around. Then he removed his hands from his chest. Izuku gasped once he saw a white substance leaking from Bakugou's nipples. "Wait, what?" he asked in confusion. "How did this happen Kacchan?

"Someone ran into me during patrol." Katsuki grumbled, not willing to say anything else. Then he gave his boyfriend an icy glare. "If you dare tell anyone about this, I'll-" Then Izuku interrupted. "Break up with me?" He asked in an attempt to finish the sentence. Bakugou shook his head.

"No. I'll cut your dick off, then I'll break up with you." Deku put his hands up in defense and nodded sheepishly.

"Now, should I take you to Recovery Girl?" He asked. The explosion quirk user looked up at his boyfriend like he was crazy. "Of course not, dumbass!" 

"Well, how will we get this settled then?" Izuku asked. Then he reached over and began touching Katsuki's right nipple. "I mean, we have to get this fixed somehow." Bakugou let out small moans and shivered due to the sensitivity of his nipples. "I-Izuku."

Midoryia's finger swirled around his nipple, making the ash blonde whine. Deku picked him up and brought him to the bed. "On my lap, Kacchan." The greenette instructed. Katsuki obeyed and sat on his boyfriend's lap.

Midoryia began to continue touching Bakugou's sensitive nipples, making him mewl in pleasure. "Wow, you must be really sensitive now." Deku mumbled. Kacchan whined in response, trying to get Izuku to keep touching him. The greenette knew what the ash blonde wanted and gently put his hand on his boyfriends hip. Then Deku to his free hand on pinched Katsuki's nipple.

"Ah!" Bakugou moaned. Some milk squirted from Katsuki's nipple, landing on Midoryia's finger.

A whimper of pleasure and want left Kacchan's lip. Izuku chuckled and went over to lick his nipple. At the sudden contact, Bakugou mewled. "F-fuck," he moaned. "I-Izuku." Midoryia's tongue swirled around Katsuki's nipple, earning another lustful moan from the usually explosive blonde.

Izuku put his mouth on Katsuki's nipple and began sucking on it. The blonde latter moaned at the contact, squirming in the greenette's lap. While sucking on Bakugou's nipple, Midoryia's hands went down to his boyfriend's clothed ass. He began to pull of the pants, followed by the boxers. Then Deku unzipped his own pants, revealing a pretty hard boner.

The One for All user stopped sucking Katsuki's nipples and adjusted him in his lap. Bakugou was a bit confused at first, but when he felt his boyfriend's dick touch his ass, he knew what was going on.

Kacchan positioned himself at an angle and then lowered himself, moaning when Deku's cock slipped perfectly in his ass. It hurt a bit, considering they didn't prep or use lube, but Bakugou could care less at the moment. Midoryia allowed his blonde boyfriend to adjust himself, which Katsuki was grateful for. When he found comfort, he began bouncing on Izuku's cock.

"Ah, D-Deku," he moaned. The greenette smiled and used one hand to pinch Kacchan's nipples, smirking when milk squirted from it. Katsuki moaned and panted heavily. "Izuku," he whined softly. Then Deku put his mouth back on his nipple and sucked. "Fuck!" 

Bakugou began bouncing on the greenette's dick faster. Midoryia pulled himself away from the latter's chest and whispered into his ear. "So good for me, Kacchan," he said sensually. "You're doing so well."

Kacchan moaned and mewled at the praise, more milk coming from his nipples and dripping down his chest.

Eventually, Izuku's dick hit Bakugou's prostate, making him scream in pleasure. The ash blonde bounced harder on Deku's cock in hopes of it hitting his prostate so he could get that immense pleasure. Then, to overstimulate the explosive boy, Midoryia pinched both of Katsuki's nipples. The milky white substance squirted from his nipples, some of it getting on Deku's chest.

"I-Izuku," Bakugou whimpered softly. "I-I'm gonna cum." The blonde's hardened dick twitched. Midoryia chuckled and wrapped his hand around Katsuki's neglected dick and began to stroke it. 

Bakugou moaned blissfully, feeling like he was in heaven. The pleasure from Midoryia's dick hitting his prostate, getting his nipple pinched, and getting jerked off felt perfect.

"A-ah fuck!" Bakugou screamed out shamelessly. Lines of cum came out from his dick, getting on his and Deku's lower abdomens. Katsuki panted softly. Midoryia smiled and picked his ash blonde boyfriend up and laid him on the bed, then left the room for a bit. The greenette then came back with a washcloth and cleaned Kacchan off. Then he laid down next to his boyfriend and covered the both u=of them up with the blankets.

"So, seriously, shouldn't we bring you to Recovery Girl so she can probably fix this?" Deku asked, running a hand through Bakugou's hair gently. Katsuki groaned softly and shook his head. "Later." He mumbled, snuggling under the blankets. Izuku smiled and wrapped his arms around Kacchan's waist.

"Okay then, Kacchan." He said softly, spooning the blonde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took me so long to write this Monokuma_266! I'll try to get these updates out more!
> 
> I'm also sorry if this isn't how you pictured this, Monokuma_266. I've never written something like this before.
> 
> I'm also gonna bring the requests back up, so feel free to drop in any ideas. Keep in mind though, I only close the requests when I feel overwhelmed with a bunch of them.
> 
> Anyways, I'll be opening them back up! And thank you for the support of this book, ily💗


	13. Happy New Year!!😄🎉

Happy new year everyone!!🎉 It's literally so hard to believe it's already 2021

I just want to thank you all for the fun I've had here. Ever since I started writing books here, I've been getting support from very nice people and it just warms my heart. Thank you all for the support and love you've given me throughout time. It's means a lot!

I'm sorry this isn't an update, and I've been on hiatus for a bit. I promise I will be dropping in new chapters. I'm mainly focusing on plot ideas for two requests I received a bit of a while ago. I'll be posting those as soon as I can!

Anyways, thank you all for everything, I love you all❤️


	15. Tokoyami x Kouda - Nice Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is for Indifferent2020.
> 
> (This is kinda an AU, where they're pro heroes)
> 
> Tokoyami isn't feeling too well, so Kouda decides to go out on patrol without him. When Kouda gets home, he's met with a beautiful surprise.

Kouda walked through the town, searching for any suspicious activity. He was on patrol today. Usually, the pro hero would've went on patrol with his husband, but Tokoyami wasn't feeling very well today, so Kouda made him stay home and rest.

As for Tokoyami, he actually hadn't been feeling to well earlier. He had quite a headache and hour ago, but it was all better now, which was a relief.

Why was it a relief? Well, it was a relief because he was now able to carry out his plan. What kind of plan does Tokoyami have planned out? Well, it's very simple.

Kouda had been working very hard as a pro hero. He had been helping out a lot of people. Plus, Kouda had been being a very good boyfriend towards Tokoyami. He'd been taking him out on dates, cuddled with him, helped him with all his troubles, and everything. It made Tokoyami very happy, so he decided to gave him a real nice reward.

Here's Tokoyami's plan: About a week ago, Mina gave Tokoyami some very fitting black lingerie to seduce Kouda when Tokoyami asked her about sex advice. 

Kouda would possibly be getting home in about ten minutes. It depended on how long he'd be patrolling the streets. So when Kouda would get home, he'd go into his and Tokoyami's room and find his spouse on the bed, wearing beautiful black lingerie.

Now the rest is basically self explanatory.

Tokoyami smiled as he thought about his plan. Then he decided maybe it was time to put the lingerie on. He got up from his and Kouda's bed and went to the closet. After pushing some things around, he found what he was looking for.

Tokoyami walked out the closet with a bag in his hand. He sat the bag on his bed and opened it, taking out it's contents. Tokoyami took off his own clothes and put them away. Then he adorned the black lingerie on his body.

Tokoyami went over to the mirror and looked at himself from all angles. He thought he looked pretty nice. He just hoped Kouda liked it.

Tokoyami sighed and sat down on the bed, thinking about his choices. _'What if Kouda thinks this is a terrible idea?'_ The man thought to himself. 'What if he hates it?' Tokoyami picked up his phone from the nightstand and went to his contacts. He didn't stop scrolling until he came across Mina's contact.

He opened up her contact and texted her, spilling his worries and concerns. It took a little while, but the acid quirk user eventually replied. She told the man what he expected to hear. Mina told Tokoyami he didn't have to worry about anything and that Kouda would probably like the idea. Now if he didn't, that would be okay because Tokoyami and Kouda would talk things out, like they always do.

Tokoyami felt a bit better. He thanked Mina and set his phone back down on the nightstand.

As for Kouda, he just finished patrol and was on his way home. There actually wasn't really anything bad happening, so he wasted twenty minutes that he could've been using spending time at home with his sick husband. However, now Kouda was done with patrol, so he got to see his beautiful Tokoyami.

When Kouda arrived at his home, he opened the door and looked around for his husband. "Toko, I'm home!" He declared, using Tokoyami's cute nickname that the man usually responded to well.

A few minutes passed, but Tokoyami didn't come. "Toko?" Kouda called again, now feeling a bit worried. A small moment passed, and there was still nothing. Not even a verbal reply. "Tokoyami?" Kouda called, looking around the house.

Then Kouda took out his phone and messaged his husband, asking Tokoyami where he was. Tokoyami had his phone next to him and heard the continuous pings, but didn't say anything. Then he had a little idea.

**Kouda:** Toko, where are you??

**Kouda:** I'm getting really worried Tokoyami 😥

**Tokoyami:** Come upstairs~

Kouda was very relieved when his phone buzzed and it showed that he got a message. However, when he read the message, he was a bit surprised and confused. _'Tokoyami_ _never uses those types of signs in his messages.'_ The animal quirk user thought to himself.

Kouda marked the message as read and shoved his phone into his pocket. Then Kouda walked upstairs, wondering what his husband was up to. When he got upstairs and opened the door, he made sure he was known. "Toko-" As soon as he saw his husband, Kouda stopped his sentence.

Tokoyami was there alright, alive and well, but there was something drastically different about him. He was laying on the bed in a provocative position, wearing perfectly fitting black lingerie. _Sexy_ perfectly fitting black lingerie.

"Happy Valentines, Kouda," Tokoyami said seductively. "You like what you see?"

Kouda silently stood by the doorway like a deer in headlights, staring at Tokoyami. His husband looked absolutely beautiful. Kouda was two things, aroused and confused. He was confused because he didn't know Tokoyami liked wearing stuff like lingerie.

The animal quirk user snapped out of his trance when Tokoyami turned around and positioned himself on his stomach, putting his ass on full display to his husband. If Kouda's hard on wasn't noticeable before, it sure was now. Tokoyami pushed the band of his thong so his hole was revealed to Kouda. The man turned around to face his husband and smirked.

"Come on baby," Tokoyami said, his voice somewhat laced with a whine. "I want you to wreck me. Wreck my ass, Kouda."

Eventually, Kouda had enough just standing there and letting his husband tease him like that. He began to undress himself in a hurry. Tokoyami chuckled at this. It seemed like his plan had worked. 

When Kouda finally finished undressing, he tossed his boxers over to an unknown area. Then he walked over to Tokoyami and got onto the bed, towering over his husband. Tokoyami smiled. 

"You did this for me?" Kouda asked. Tokoyami silently nodded. A smile crept onto Kouda's face and the man kissed his husband. Tokoyami melted into the kiss gradually. Kouda gently pushed his tongue against Tokoyami's mouth, asking for entrance. His husband complied.

The two made out for a little while until they had to pull away for air. Kouda looked down at Tokoyami and smiled. "Thank you Toko." He said. Tokoyami felt a blush creep onto his face and smiled, nodding.

Kouda sat up and grabbed the lube from off of the nightstand. He opened up the cap and squirted some onto two of his fingers. "You want the prep, right?" Kouda asked gently. He wanted to make sure his husband was okay during this moment. 

Tokoyami shook his head. "I already prepped myself earlier." He said. Kouda smirked and nodded. Then he opened the container of lube back up and squirted some in his hands. As Kouda slathered the lube onto his cock, he looked at his husband with a caring look. "If I go too fast or too hard, please let me know, okay?" He asked gently.

Tokoyami nodded quickly. "I'll be fine, baby," he reassured his husband. "Now come on and wreck me."

Kouda smirked at his husband's neediness. Then he pushed the band behind the black thong and positioned his dick at Tokoyami's asshole. Then, he pushed himself in. This action elicited a yelp and a sultry moan from Tokoyami. Kouda gave his husband some time to adjust.

Kouda smiled, then began push at a nice, gentle pace inside Tokoyami. When the couple had sex, Kouda always started out slow. At the times when he dominated Tokoyami, he wanted to be gentle so he didn't hurt his husband.

Tokoyami whined and moaned. "P-please Kouda," he whimpered. "G-go faster." Kouda nodded and complied, quickening his pace. "Ah," Tokoyami yelped. "F-fuck!"

Tokoyami begged for his husband to go faster. A smirk crept onto Kouda's face and he nodded. He went faster and faster, until he hit that one place that made Tokoyami scream with pleasure.

As soon as Kouda's dick hit Tokoyami's prostate, he screamed in utter pleasure, as expected. "Ah-ah!" Tokoyami moaned. Kouda began to aim for his husband's prostate, constantly slamming his dick down onto it every chance he got.

"O-oh God," Tokoyami yelled. "More Kouda! M-more!" Kouda one of his hands to grab Tokoyami's throbbing cock. He stroked it at a fast pace, overstimulating his husband. To add onto the overstimulation, Kouda dove down to Tokoyami's neck and began to nip and bite at his collarbone, leaving marks in different places.

Garbled mewls, whines, and blissful sounds spilled from Tokoyami's mouth like a waterfall. They were music to Kouda's ears. The man was so glad he was pleasuring his husband this much. He was even happier that Tokoyami gave him the chance to do this.

"K-Kouda," Tokoyami said, his voice trembling. "P-please. I'm g-gonna cum soon!"

Kouda knew. Kouda knew it because he could tell by Tokoyami's cock. It was throbbing more than before and immense amounts of precum were dribbling from the tip. Kouda sped up the pace of his cock thrusting inside Tokoyami and jerked him off faster.

Kouda smiled down at Tokoyami as he panted. "Cum for me, Tokoyami." He said breathlessly.

And that's what he did. With a loud yelp, Tokoyami came. Ribbons of white cum landed on his chest, and a little bit got on Kouda. After a few more thrusts, Kouda came, letting out a deep moan. Kouda and Tokoyami stayed in the position they were in for a little , taking the time to relax and catch their breaths.

Finally, Kouda pulled out and got up from the bed. "I'll be right back." Kouda said. Tokoyami nodded silently. Kouda went downstairs to get a washcloth from the bathroom. He wet the washcloth, rung it out so there wouldn't be too much water, and then went back upstairs. Kouda smiled at his worn out husband.

The man went over to the bed and sat down. He pulled Tokoyami onto his lap gently and removed the black bra. Kouda gently wiped Tokoyami's body down until there was no more cum on him. Then Kouda laid Tokoyami down on the bed and tucked him in the bed. Kouda got into the bed himself, cuddling next to Tokoyami.

"I love you, Toko," Kouda said lovingly. "Happy Valentines Day."

"I love you too, Kouda," Tokoyami said with a soft smile. "Happy Valentines Day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from the dead everyone👍
> 
> For Indifferent2020, I'm sorry if this didn't turn out the way you liked it. It was kinda hard thinking up a somewhat nice, decent smut scene.
> 
> I'm so very sorry for putting this on hiatus. I've been working on other stuff and I haven't been feeling really motivated. Plus I have 3 other requests to fulfill, so there's a lot to work on. 
> 
> Anyways, I'll try to get these requests in for you all! Happy Valentines Day💗

**Author's Note:**

> The first one-shot. This is pretty long and took me a while to make because I needed to think of a good plot. I'm sorry if it seems rushed or badly written or anything, and if it does, I'll try to make it look better overtime. I hope you all enjoy this. Bye!


End file.
